My Life Part Two
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Damon Snape aka Harry Potter is due to start his third year apprentice under his father Severus Snape. The world still thinks he's a squib but will it remain that way for long? will James Potter finally gone too far? will Lily get the ultimate revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**My Life Part Two - Entering Year Three **

**Chapter 1 **

**Yes this is a sequal to My Life. **

**Recap of everything and James Talks To Lily **

* * *

><p>Harry Potter as a young boy had been horrifically abused, always by James Potter. His mother Lily Evans always stood by and watched, although it had now become apparent that she had been seriously influenced with Potions and spells. It was only when Severus Snape noticed what was happening - that Harry was rescued. Severus knew he would need to do something sneaky, something worthy of Salazar Slytherin to get Harry out of there. He knew nobody would believe that James Potter could abuse his own son, something not even Death Eaters did. Children were always considered precious in every wizarding family, especially the pureblood's since there was so little of them.<p>

So in the end Severus had gone to Lucius Malfoy, the only man that was just as cunning as him. Someone with a lot more political power than him, if things were to go wrong. Fortunately for Severus, there was no need to plot as James Potter and his son James Junior were kidnapped by Death Eaters. Severus saved James Potter, in the same instance that Sirius Black, James Potter's best friend was killed saving them. James accepted the fact that Severus Snape saved him thus initiating a life debt between them.

Severus had long ago repaid his life debt he owed James Potter, who had saved Severus' life because of a prank gone wrong. Or so said Sirius Black in his defence, Severus would have been mauled by a werewolf (Remus Lupin) if he hadn't come. However, it had been repaid when Severus warned James Potter that his family's life was in danger. So it was Severus that had the upper hand at the end of the day. Albus had tried and failed to get Severus to retract his life debt but Severus wasn't about to comply.

He didn't really have the life debt hanging over James Potter for long; he called the life debt on gaining custody of Harry Potter. James thankful that he didn't want his favourite son James Junior gladly handed over his other son. He had no idea he had given over the real boy who lived as they believed Harry to be a squib.

At first Severus tried to keep his distance, keeping Harry, giving him a bed, food, everything he could need. Giving him chores to do and he told everyone he was using Harry as his servant. Harry was even under the impression he was nothing but a servant, a house elf even. They went to trial to make James Potter pay for hurting his son, unfortunately thanks to Dumbledore and Fudge it was nothing but a farce they didn't even use Harry's memories. So it was James Potter got away with abusing his son, as Severus continued trying to keep his distance, it failed. Harry eventually grew on Severus and he was adopted.

While Harry had been with the Potter's he found a trunk in Potter Manor, how it got there would be anyone's guess. It certainly hadn't always been there, he soon found it was Rowena Ravenclaw's trunk. Harry was a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw from his mother's side. Inside he created Potions, and those potions were delivered to people via his phoenix's he had three. Their names were Flame, Blaire and Bela; he had a telepathic bond with them and also with his sister Rose. Harry had advertised it in the daily prophet (his phoenix had sent it to the Daily Prophet station) and before long he had money rolling in. He had planned on leaving the Potter's as soon as he was able, it was such a shame he didn't realize at the time what phoenix tears could do. Or he could have healed himself, by the time he knew, he also realised James would have noticed.

Harry spent most of his time alone in the manor watched by the house elves. Unaware they reported to Severus every night, who wanted to make sure Harry truly was alright. During that time Harry successfully managed to become an animagus on his tenth try. He became a beautiful Black Panther cub which suited him well. Panthers liked remaining in the shadows waiting to strike, and that's what Harry liked hiding in the shadows being ignored until the time was right. That time hadn't come yet but there was still time for that to come out.

There was times when Draco came, it wasn't very often but it happened they had fun together. He was Harry's only friend, and Harry had never had a friend before Draco, and cherished the times he had to be with someone his own age. The day they were supposed to receive their Hogwarts letter, as thought Harry's didn't come. He had done the impossible he had managed to fool the book. Something that couldn't possibly be done, it recorded all magical children in the United Kingdom. Harry had done it, and he was rather proud of himself for it.

When Harry turned eleven, Lily Potter became the Charms teacher and the head of Ravenclaw house. James though remained an Auror, and Rose was accepted to enter Hogwarts at the age of nine. She was after all two years younger than Harry and James Junior. Despite that Rose did exceeding well for herself, despite being disowned by James Potter. For no other reason than being sorted into Slytherin, just as Severus feared all those years, after seeing her.

Severus realized Harry was magical when he sees him copying books from the library. Something that shouldn't have been possible, as the books in the library had spells preventing such things happening. Dumbledore himself had applied them, stronger still on the Restricted Section that only seventh years get into with permission from a teacher. Not only that but the fact Harry could speak Parseltongue, snake language the only other person who had been able to do such a thing was Lord Voldemort, or what Severus usually calls him The Dark Lord. His Phoenix grounded his magic and helped him learn spells and hexes he needed to survive.

It was then Severus learned the extent of whom, Harry was how much Potions he had created. How much money he had made, during his four years of potions making, Harry had started at the age of six. He also realized just how much money Harry had accumulated not by just potions but the jewels that had been in the trunk since he found it. The last piece of information Severus learned was that Harry had a photographic memory. He never learned of Harry's miraculous transformation then, no child could become an animagus and Severus would have beyond shocked.

Harry's magic had come to maturity far too early, mostly because of Voldemort's attack. However, the fact his father had just about killed him on a few occasions was another reason. If he had been a squib he wouldn't have survived passed the age of one and three months old. If it wasn't for the Phoenix's Harry would have died, his magic would have exploded violently.

Severus told Dumbledore that he was accepting an apprentice, who turned out to be Harry. Before they went back though, Severus asked Harry if he would become his son. Not just in name, but in blood too, essentially making himself a Snape, nothing Potter in him. Which suited Harry just fine because he hated the fact he was a Potter, hated everything about them other than Rose.

The world becomes aware of James Potter and what he did for the first time, when Rita Skeeter writes it in the Daily Prophet. James Potter cements it when he attacks his eleven year old son openly. Thanks to Dumbledore's influence James Potter gets out of jail, with only a fine, and somehow remains an Auror, only because of his son. James Junior was going to be someone powerful one day, the Ministry wasn't about to annoy, someone who would one day, be really important especially to the Ministry.

Only after that fiasco did Harry change his name, he becomes Damon Severus Snape. He wanted nothing to associate him to the Potter's, blood, name, looks you name it he wanted free of it. Once they were at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore knew he wasted no time in trying to alienate 'Damon' from Severus. Unfortunately for Dumbledore, Damon already knew everything there was to know about his dad.

James Junior was at first placed in Huffelpuff but James Potter went nuts and demanded his son resort. Only afterwards was he placed in Gryffindor, and did he win his fathers approval. Even more so when Dumbledore lets James Junior, become a seeker for the Gryffindor team.

Rose becomes the youngest ever seeker in the world, at the age of nine years old. Draco becomes the chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Quirrell tried to buck Rose off her broom trying to kill at least one Potter. He didn't succeed as Damon distracted him; they were already suspicious of him as Damon had told his father that his scar hurt around him.

Damon finds out he can teleport inside Hogwarts, not just him but all descendants of the Hogwarts founders. Not only can he but he can also take people with him, as he proves by taking Severus with him one time. Despite the fact that he had become a Snape it seemed as if he still kept his Ravenclaw heritage. Magic was a strange thing and could never be predicted. During the time he teleported with his father they found the map, the map of Hogwarts.

Damon was attacked by his own brother James Junior, Dean Thomas, Ronald Weasley and last but not least Seamus Finnegan. They were sent home for the rest of the year, with the promise of a year worth of detention, when they got back to Hogwarts.

Remus was away constantly talking to Werewolf's; he eventually opened a clinic with money James gave him. He knew that Harry was in custody of Severus Snape, and never sent letters just in case he angered Snape. He knew Snape didn't like any of them and not that he blamed him really. He didn't get newspapers from England or he would have realized something was wrong. Remus had been glad to get away, especially after the death of his best friends Sirius Black. Pettigrew was a traitor, Sirius died saving James and his godson. There was only two Marauders left, and it was devastating to Remus who had lost two members of his pack. If he had known what Sirius stood back and let happen, or worse yet what James did he would be disgusted.

Damon tricked Voldemort into thinking Severus was loyal at the end of the year. Voldemort wouldn't think a squib could defend his mind, so he would assume Damon was telling the truth. So it was the evil man truly thought Severus was a spy, for him and not Dumbledore.

When Damon became twelve years old, he had enough money that he wanted to build a place for Magical Children - orphans. While he sees about that he finally puts his money in an account at Gringotts. Where it would receive interest and multiply, with the amount he had the interest would be significant.

The next significant thing to happen would be McGonagall brought in on the secret that only Severus and Damon knew. She realized Damon wasn't a squib, and also learned he was a Parseltongue. They had to tell her, when they go down to the chamber of secrets, to fight the basilisk. Then someone else learned, Lockhart when he tried to Obliviate Damon of his knowledge. He wanted everyone to think he had killed the basilisk; however it backfired and turned Lockhart into a mindless puppet. He's promptly dropped of at St. Mungo's, and left there for them to deal with.

Once the dust settles, Severus and Damon go back down and grind the basilisk up. Half to use for ingredients, half to sell, not that they needed money. Severus finds out he has old spells on him that aren't any longer functional. He assumed wrongfully that it was Lucius, however it wasn't, and it was Lucius' father. They find out that Lucius and Severus are in fact, brothers, they share the same father. Instead of just being good friends Draco and Damon were actually cousins, family now.

Eventually Rose is adopted by Severus also, she keeps her first name. Her full name Rose Heather Eileen Snape. It was then Lily goes to St. Mungo's, she felt weird, she knew she should be at least distraught that she had lost her daughter. After seeing a MediWizard she knew why she was how she was. She had been given Loyalty and Obedient spells since she was eleven years old. Then she had been given love potions, since she entered Hogwarts, by both James Potter, and Albus Dumbledore. She had run, straight to the only one who could help her, Severus Snape.

Severus talks Lily into getting revenge on James Potter; she basically empties all the vaults. Leaving James Potter with a mere pittance to get by, she didn't think of James Junior at that time. She tried to give some to her son, Damon but he didn't want any of it. It was laughable really; Damon had more than she would ever see, even if she married twenty purebloods.

During that summer, Lucius and Draco also found out that Damon could do magic. He didn't trust Lily despite her sudden 'change of heart' so he refused to do magic in front of her. So regardless of Lily being there, Damon felt he had, had the best summer yet.

The same couldn't have been said for James Potter, because he had found out his wife was divorcing him. Worse still that he had no money at all, Lily had bled him dry and he hadn't known. He had to sign a contract that would give Gringotts his manors if he couldn't pay the money back (as he had to borrow from them to get James Junior his school things). His time was running short, as Hogwarts was starting back up, James had all of three days to pay Gringotts back in full or loose everything. He would have to move into Godric's Hollow, which was sorted but hadn't been lived in since James Junior had nearly died.

So it was that James finally got word through Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes that Lily was at Hogwarts. So he grabbed his clothes, and yelled for his son to get himself ready they were going to Hogwarts. Five minutes later they both came through the floo of Dumbledore's office.

"Ah James, you made it, good," beamed Dumbledore staring at the adult before turning his attention onto James Junior "why don't you go and get something to eat in the great hall? You look hungry, I will join you."

"Yes sir!" said James Junior feeling greatly relieved he hadn't had any decent food all summer. His father still couldn't cook worth crap; he could only hope his mum came home soon. He missed her terribly; he was beginning to realize he missed his little sister too.

"I'll go see Lily," said James Senior quickly leaving the Headmaster's office and off towards the Charms classroom.

It didn't take James long to find it, he had attended Hogwarts for seven years; he knew places nobody else did. Or so he thought, he had no idea that the son he hated actually had his map. He took a deep calming breath, he was so angry at Lily he felt like choking the life out of her. Unfortunately he couldn't do that, they were extremely compatible, they made extremely powerful children. He didn't consider Rose or Harry (Damon) his children. James Junior was perfect, good looking, smart, powerful everything a pureblood like him, hoped for in a child.

"Hello Lily," said James walking through the door.

"James," said Lily coldly, fingering her pendant almost nervously.

"Care to explain why you emptied MY vaults?" asked James sitting down looking confused and hurt. His brown eyes latching onto emerald green ones that beseeched Lily for an answer. If Lily had been under the influence, of any potion, she would have caved immediately.

"It was mine too, after all those years of putting up with you. I want you out of my life for good, you have screwed it up for the last time." said Lily angrily.

"What do you mean?" gasped James keeping a remarkable rein on his anger.

"We are divorced James, nothing will change that." sneered Lily, looking a little bit too much like Severus Snape for James' liking.

"What about James? He's confused! Hurt!" gaped James. "At least give me the money for him." nothing was going according to plan, why wasn't she bending to his will like she always had before. He needed to give her that potion, very soon before Gringotts took his Manor's and he lost everything.

"If he needs anything I will get him it," said Lily going back to grading her work dismissing him.

"Damn it Lily, I need that money!" snarled James angrily.

Lily raised her wand and banished him from her classroom, feeling satisfaction coursing through her. She was done with James Potter, she had got him where it hurts and she was going to watch him loose everything. Once that was done, she was going to hand in the information to the Ministry. Hopefully he would loose his job, his freedom to Azkaban, and she would get her son back. Maybe then she could raise him right, or rather teach him right from what he had previously been taught. Dumbledore wasn't getting near her son once she had full custody of him. She was also going to check him too, make sure he hadn't been fiddled with.

All she had to do was wait for all the pieces to fall into place. As soon as Dumbledore lost credibility, and James was at an all time low, she would land the crushing blow. They would regret ever messing with her; she hadn't been called the smartest witch of the age for nothing. She had resisted the potions for years before they had overpowered her that showed just how strong she was.

Oh yes, she would make sure they lived to regret it, so Lily went back to work her green eyes gleaming with malice. If anyone had seen them, they would have ran for the hills, as it were she was alone and everyone was ignorant of her plans even Severus.

* * *

><p>What do you think of Lily's plan? will she succed? will James Potter eventually go to prison? will Pettigrew re-appear thinking he's safe that every maurader is gone? only to be captured by Damon and Severus and end up in a nice comfortable cell with James Potter and killed for betraying them? will Voldemort come back early? R&amp;R please tell me what you think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**My Life Part Two **

**Chapter 2 **

**Lily ties to talk to Damon And Dumbledore tries to talk to Lily**

* * *

><p>Severus knew he had made a mistake allowing Lily to stay, but her old friendship had meant the world to him. He had disregarded his son's wants, needs and placed his own above him. What kind of father did that make him? The guilt was eating him up inside. Even more so because he hadn't truly noticed, not until it was too late and they were in their normal routine again. He wasn't what you would call silent, but there was definitely something wrong with him. He had hardly spoken all summer, a sigh left Severus' lips. He had spoken more to Draco, Lucius and Rose than he had to him. He wasn't jealous by any means but Damon had been different with him since Lily had turned up. Perhaps the conversation hadn't gone as intended the first night she had come.<p>

Damon had been gone most of the day, he had come back an hour ago and packed a basket and visited the Unicorns. Since he hadn't done it in such a long time, for some reason Damon loved visiting them. He had commented once it was nice to see something so pure, and loving. Especially allowing him near them, he had felt truly blessed, and Severus knew what he meant. It bothered him to no end that Damon still remembered what the Potter's had done to him. Unfortunately he couldn't remove his past, only help him move on and have a better future. It didn't help he had to see them all the time, he hated himself for that too. He smiled slightly, when he remembered the time he went with his son, unicorns didn't normally go near men even boys. It was usually little girls, the fact they had deemed him good enough had been shocking. After all the evil he had done in the world, he had been found worthy by the purest animal in the world.

Severus didn't want to wait any longer to talk to his son, so he grabbed his own cloak, swiftly making his way out of Hogwarts. Thankful he didn't bump into anyone, he really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. It took him fifteen minutes to get down to the forest and far enough in to see his son, sitting there feeding his favourite unicorn an apple. The others were spread out eating carrots and other vegetables.

"Hello son," said Severus walking into the clearing and sitting down beside him.

"Hi," said Damon flashing him a small smile before he turned back to the beautiful unicorn in front of him. Petting the female with reverence that, despite his repeated visits, he hadn't lost.

"How are you feeling?" asked Severus, picking up a carrot from the basket and throwing it, towards a unicorn that didn't have a snack.

"Better," admitted Damon.

"Meaning?" enquired Severus staring at his son's form the guilt getting worse if it was possible.

Damon simply shrugged.

"You truly weren't happy were you? With Lily staying?" sighed Severus, stating the obvious he already knew the answer to that question.

"You knew that," said Damon, he couldn't have hid the hurt in his voice if he had tried.

"Why didn't you tell me again? Made me listen? Damn it Damon, I didn't realize you hated the idea so much." sighed Severus feeling like an utter failure.

"Would you have listened?" asked Damon rather bluntly.

If the situation hadn't been so strained Severus would have smiled, his son was becoming more and more like him each day. As it was he just felt his heart clench in agony, damn it, what had he done to his son. He could hardly believe Damon was already thirteen years old, he had been with him for years. He wouldn't be a child for very much longer, he really couldn't screw up so close to his child's adulthood. Or Damon would run and never look back, just like he had when he was seventeen years old.

"I would have, you come first and always will, you know I would choose you, over Lily any day of the week." said Severus with adamance that even stunned him.

"You don't understand dad…who's the bigger monster? The one abusing, or the one standing by letting it happen, knowing its wrong?" asked Damon staring directly into his father's onyx eyes.

"They are equally wrong, I've always believed that." said Severus his eyes filled with understanding as he gazed at his son in earnest. He knew how his son felt; he father had abused him and his mother. Sometimes it was just him and his mother had stood back, afraid of his father's anger being directed onto her.

Damon stared down at the floor, he hated the fact he couldn't stay mad at his dad. Or upset, his dad knew him too well, understood him too well too. He didn't want to be mad at him anyway, he owed everything to Severus. Nobody would have cared about him, nobody would have come, and he probably would have died there.

"Damon you know how I feel about apologies?" asked Severus.

"They're a sign of weakness and that you're wrong." said Damon parroting the words he had heard Severus say several times.

"Unfortunately this time I am wrong, I am sorry son," said Severus, he hated apologizing, but if it got things right, with his son again, he would say it a million times over.

"It's okay dad, just please tell me, I don't have to live with her again after Hogwarts?" asked Damon desperately. Nobody, perhaps other than Severus, could understand how much he hated Lily Potter. Drugged, hexed or cursed she was still his mum; she should have fought it off. She had for Rose; another part of him had died that day. He hadn't reacted like Rose, Rose had grown up loved. It was only two years she had been without her parents, he hadn't had that. He had been abused and hurt since he was a little boy, saved only after living through hell.

Then given the chance of a childhood and family.

"Don't worry son, I'm sure she will have her own place, if not I will set her straight." promised Severus. He had missed his friend; Lily had been the only thing to get him through his troubled childhood. The only light at the end of the tunnel, he had been disgusted with her, when he found out about Damon. That hate he had carried around for years, becoming even more turned solid when he realized he loved Damon. As both Harry Potter and Damon Snape, at the end of the day he had become a father without realizing it. Then the potion had cemented it, and then in comes his best friend with a reason for her behaviour. He had been taken in, not realizing his son was still affected by what happened regardless of her meaning it or not.

"Thanks dad." grinned Damon feeling relief flying through him. He wasn't going to have to endure Lily Potter in his life or home again.

"Are you ready for some dinner?" asked Severus draping his arm around Damon comforting him.

"Let me just finish giving them this!" said Damon grinning eagerly, quickly passing out the rest of the fruit and vegetables, he had brought down for the unicorns. Once the picnic basket was empty, both father and son walked back to Hogwarts. Feeling better than they had all summer, their relationship was once again as good as ever.

"You enjoy going there don't you?" said Severus as they walked past Hagrid's cabin.

"Yes, it's where I go to think." confided Damon.

Severus smirked in understanding "I know son, mines is in my potions lab,"

"I know dad," grinned Damon.

"Of course you do," grunted Severus in fake irritation.

It wasn't long before father and son entered the great hall, their good moods dimmed slightly at the sight of everyone. James Potter was there, right next to Dumbledore in the usually vacant Defence Against the Dark Art's chair. Lily Evan's now he supposed since they were divorced, but it was going to take some time to get used to.

"Hello Damon," said Lily a strained smile on her face.

As per usual Damon didn't answer her.

Lily expected it but it didn't mean, she didn't hurt what hurt worse was the nightmares. They were things of horror films she had seen as a child. The more she remembered and dreamed, the worse it was. She knew now why Damon wouldn't forgive her; he had no reason to want to. She was still determined to do right by her three children, even if it only meant putting James Potter behind bars. Unfortunately Lily had to bid her time, wait for the opportune moment, maybe Severus would help with that. Judging by his closed off expression…she best wait a while before approaching him. He looked in a particular bad mood today, and she wasn't sure what set him off. Perhaps it was seeing James Potter she wasn't sure, he had certainly soured her mood.

Needless to say Damon and Severus ate their dinner in silence, leaving as quickly as they could. Only relaxing once they were inside their quarters.

"What do you say to brewing a potion together?" asked Severus, that was their father and son time it always had been.

"Sure," nodded Damon. He loved brewing potions with his dad, they were closer than ever brewing and they were breaking through on the better version of wolf's bane potion.

* * *

><p>"Come in," sighed Lily Evans expecting James to be there again.<p>

Instead it was Albus Dumbledore.

"Good evening Lily," said Albus eyes twinkling as he walked through the door.

"How can I help you Albus?" asked Lily curtly.

"I hear you and James have been having some trouble?" Albus made it seem like a question.

"Yes but I got over it, by divorcing him." said Lily a small smile playing on her lips.

"How does James Junior feel about your decision?" asked Albus his twinkle leaving. Not only had she taken James Potter's money, but his also. He owned James Potter, his money was his to do as he pleased, Potter had never turned him away when he asked for money. Not many people knew the Dumbledore vaults were basically empty; he needed to save up again for when Voldemort came back. He would come back, because he had to vanquish him and have people loving him again. When he got Lily and James together, he had wanted soldiers not a boy to defeat Voldemort. It had destroyed all his plans, but the knowledge that Voldemort wasn't dead stopped him committing murder. Then again perhaps he should have killed them all, taken the glory as his own 'trying' to save the Potter's and failing. They would have died martyrs better than the hell he had to put up with, two of his soldiers had deviated from their paths thanks to their parents. Harry he didn't care about he was after all, a squib and completely useless to him, unfortunately Rose Potter would probably be powerful. With how powerful both her parents were it was a logical assumption, Harry was just a mistake a blip on the radar. It couldn't possibly happen again, he needed more soldiers, and the Potter's were best for that.

"I have no idea, but he will survive I am sure." said Lily curling her lip in disgust at Dumbledore for his questions.

"Did you have to take James' money?" asked Dumbledore patiently.

"Half of it would have been mine when I went to court anyway, plus I deserve something for being with him all those years." stated Lily.

"What about your son's education? James doesn't have the money to pay for it." said Dumbledore.

"Nice try, we paid for both James and Har…Damon's education the second they were born. Since Damon is a squib it automatically transferred to Rose." said Lily, and all her children hated her, Damon most of all, it nearly brought tears to her eyes. He wouldn't forgive her, nothing she did was good enough and she didn't blame him which made her hate herself even more. She had failed her child, her baby boy.

She had failed Rose too but at least she had a chance of reconciliation…as for JJ (her private nickname for her other son James Junior). He would learn everything he had done in life was wrong, he would learn quickly if he knew what was good for him. She still couldn't believe he had attacked his brother with three others backing him up. That wasn't all, oh no, her son would learn he didn't have to, or rather wouldn't get to play the hero. That she knew was all part of Dumbledore's plan, and that would be quickly put a stop too.

Again all she would have to do was wait for the right moment to strike. She had the paper from the Medi-Wizard safely tucked away.

"What about his books? Presents?" gaped Albus.

"I can get them for him no problem." said Lily.

"James misses you," said Albus in a last ditch effort.

"I'm sure he does," scoffed Lily in revulsion.

"Is there no way to talk sense into you?" asked Albus sadly.

"I wont get back with James Potter, I hate him." replied Lily.

"Why? I don't understand how this happened!" said Albus his voice strangled as he tried to maintain his composure.

"No offence Professor Dumbledore, that really isn't any of your business, I meant what I said I only want you to speak to me regarding schooling issues. If not I'm sure I can hand in my resignation and you can find yourself another Charms professor and Head of Ravenclaw house." said Lily standing shaking her head in silent fury.

"Very well," said Albus backing off immediately, he didn't want to take the chance of Lily doing just that. She would be out of his reach and influence. He had to get that potion into her quickly, before she ruined anything else. Unfortunately it wouldn't be before James Potter lost two of his Manors to Gringotts. His time was running out and there was no way, even with his help that James Potter could get that money together. Nobody he blackmailed had that kind of money, nor did he have it lying around.

"Goodbye." said Lily watching Dumbledore leave fury bubbling under the surface. She would get the old fool back for what he had done, not only had he taken her free will away he had ruined her life. She had been attracted to Severus, before the potions had began taking a hold. Unfortunately Severus no longer loved her like he used to, plus she no longer felt as she used to. She knew who Severus would pick if it came to it. Damon and she didn't blame him for a second. She was glad Damon had someone like Severus in his life, because she knew Damon would always be able to rely on Severus. He was a good man. Much better than James Potter was by any means.

A sigh left her lips as she decided to go to bed early, she just wasn't in the mood to think anymore she wanted to fall unconscious and just forget everything even just for a few hours.

* * *

><p>What did you think of that? will Damon ever forgive her? will Pettigrew show up? force Damon into doing magic exposing his secret? or will he be at least seventeen before that happens? i kinda want to see James Potter's face when he realizes damon can do magic...and he isnt a squib! and he wont be around when damon is seventeen...so what do you guys want? R&amp;R<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**My Life Part Two **

**Chapter 3**

**Orphanage And Information **

* * *

><p>Severus let Damon sleep in; he had looked exhausted sitting there with the Unicorns. He wondered if it was something to do with Lily being there. Well now that they were back to normal that Damon was at Hogwarts he might get some decent sleep. He did feel like such a failure, but having some time to himself with Damon had helped his guilt. They had spent last night brewing potions, going back to where they felt the closest. He called a house elf to bring up breakfast for himself, and ate a quiet breakfast glad he had the weekend before having to teach.<p>

"Severus?" asked a voice from his fire startling him but as usual he didn't let it show.

"Yes?" asked Severus cautiously.

"Are you alright? I mean last night…" Lily trailed off unsurely.

Severus sighed well here goes the truth; nobody could accuse Severus of beating around it "Damon isn't happy, I cannot continue upsetting him like this, as I told him he comes first."

Lily looked stunned and very upset Severus almost felt bad for her, but he stuck to his guns. He loved Damon, he was his son in every way, and he didn't think he could love any other son even truly born his any more than he did him. Damon had changed his life in so many ways; he hadn't realized just how dull his life truly had been until then. The first time Damon had jumped at him, welcoming him home had made him realize that. It had been so… nice having someone treat him like that. There and then he had decided he wanted Damon for a son, unfortunately as insecure as he was he hadn't asked Damon straight away.

"I see," said Lily swallowing sharply.

"Damon asked me yesterday who the bigger monster was, the one watching or the one abusing. It made me realise that he will never be over what happened to him. Seeing all of you, is just a daily reminder of the hell James Potter put him through," said Severus bitterly. "I turned a blind eye to my sons suffering for old times takes, and I shouldn't have."

Tears were rolling freely down Lily's face even over the floo network, "I understand," she finally croaked.

"You still have your daughter; you can work things out with her, and perhaps turn your other spawn into a decent man. Unfortunately Damon will never forgive you," said Severus.

"I wish it was different," confessed Lily still choked up.

"Maybe Damon does too, but he has what he has, and I'll never let him down. I made a promise to him and I will not let him down." said Severus.

"I'm glad he has you Severus, there's nobody I'd trust more," said Lily pulling out of the fireplace.

Severus stared at the fireplace for hours, contemplating everything. He was beginning to see Damon had implied a lot more than just one thing with the Lily situation. He realized that Lily had fought it for her daughter, but she hadn't fought it for him. Severus felt sick when he thought about it, no wonder Damon was so bitter. So horrible with Lily, he's bound to think Lily didn't care even with the potions. Maybe it was true, he didn't like to think so, but maybe somewhere it had been true. Lily mustn't have cared enough to fight the potion for even a minute. He suddenly felt disgusted; he would never speak to her again unless he had to. Severus was glad he had told Lily how it was, before he had thought this through. Or Lily would have heard even harsher home truths.

"Dad, are you alright?" asked Damon staring at his father in worry.

"Damon? Are you hungry? I'm fine," said Severus shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," admitted Damon, his stomach grumbled as if in agreement.

"I can see that," smirked Severus summoning a house elf to bring Damon breakfast and himself another cup of strong black coffee.

"So what are you doing today? Has Dumbledore set up a staff meeting?" questioned Damon well aware of his fathers' schedule by now.

"Surprisingly not, no, I have nothing to do the weekend is my own for now," said Severus, not even blinking when the house elf delivered their food and popped out again.

"Great!" grinned Damon.

"There's mail on the table for you," said Severus after taking a long drink of scalding hot coffee.

"Oh, it must be from Gringotts, strange…it's not been a month yet," mused Damon as he walked over to the letters curious to know its contents. He opened it up when he noticed it was from the men involved with the building of his orphanage.

"Look dad they finally finished!" said Damon surprise and satisfaction on his face.

"Finished?" asked Severus curiously looking at his sons satisfied face in confusion.

Damon arched an eyebrow in exactly the same way as Severus did causing him to smirk. "The orphanage, it's been completed," explained Damon.

"They finished quite early," mused Severus.

"Can we go see it please?" begged Damon eager to see his newly finished creation.

"Of course, finish your breakfast first," said Severus smoothly.

"Brilliant!" grinned Damon, he couldn't go himself or it would risk everyone finding out he wasn't a squib and that, certainly, wasn't something he wanted anyone knowing.

* * *

><p>Lily sat rocking herself back and forth, beside her fireplace, her nightmares and Severus had got to her. In fact Severus had got to her more than anyone, she was so alone and it hit her particularly hard. She wasn't a monster, yet Severus had told her she was basically. Tears poured down her face, she could never have Severus or Damon back.<p>

Gritting her teeth, she remembered Severus' words, she still had Rose. James Junior would be hers soon, she just had to discredit Dumbledore, and then bring charges on James Potter. She would have her son back to teach right from wrong, and her life safe from manipulation. Fudge would be stupid to try and help Dumbledore or Potter if they were discredited. He would loose his job if he tried; then again she rather liked the thought of that.

She'd do whatever she needed to do; unfortunately she knew nothing she did would win her, her first born son back. She'd get Dumbledore and Potter back for that; they had screwed her life too much for her to let it go.

She hadn't been the brightest witch of her generation for nothing.

Lucius Malfoy seemed to be the only one who could affect Dumbledore's fame. He had him suspended for a short time just last year. If he could do that again she would get her revenge.

It would require speaking to Severus again; she hoped he would at least listen to her one last time. Then she would leave him alone, if that is what he wanted, and it obviously was. He loved her son more than her, it made her ache, and she loved Severus even more. He was so loyal, and Merlin, if it helped her son she'd stay away. She was obviously hurting him, and as soon as she could she'd leave Hogwarts.

Only after her revenge.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" asked Severus curiously as he put his winter cloak on it was rather cold.<p>

"Yeah," said Damon rushing through from his room his own cloak in hand.

"Let's get going then," said Severus opening the door both father and son left the grounds of Hogwarts.

Taking a hold of his son, he apparated them both despite knowing his son had more magic than him. They found themselves outside of the grounds, that Damon had wanted to use for his orphanage. Instead of lots of fields filling the area, there stood a huge manor that Damon had created in drawing years before. It was beautiful even Severus had to admit that.

"Look it's so much better than I imagined!" gasped Damon as they looked around. Nobody disturbed them; they obviously realized who they were and what they were doing here.

"Satisfied?" asked Wesley coming up to them smiling amicably enough.

"It's beautiful!" said Damon.

"Thank you," said Wesley grinning good naturally at them, he was extremely happy that they liked the outcome of the property.

"Now all we need is the property warded and we will be done," said Severus looking around the huge living area. The kitchen was ten times bigger; there were enough rooms to house at least fifty people, if they weren't sharing.

"Warding…I didn't think of that," sighed Damon shaking his head. He couldn't do it, not at the risk of someone feeling his magic on this place. Not until people know what he was, but that wasn't something he planned.

"It's always the last thing people think about when building," said Wesley confidently nodding his head. He didn't know how many times he had seen people forget about warding since he began this.

"I know someone who is good at warding don't worry," said Severus, he had reinforced the wards at Malfoy Manor.

"Okay, it will be alright until then won't it?" asked Damon worried about his property now.

"Of course it will, it's an empty building that no one knows is here, don't worry," said Severus confidently to his son.

"Okay dad," said Damon trusting his father completely.

"Ready to head back?" asked Severus, he had some grading to do; he already had his entire Slytherin homework. He always collected it from his students the second they came back from holidays. Got them out of the way before he had to collect in the other houses homework.

"Yes," said Damon "Bye everyone and thank you!" he called as Severus took a hold of him and apparated away.

"We were gone longer than I thought we would, lunch will be getting served in five minutes," said Severus.

"What? But we only left about half an hour ago!" said Damon confused.

"I let you sleep in son," said Severus.

"Oh, I can't believe I slept in," said Damon astonished.

"You needed it," said Severus softly, as they both stalked into the doors of Hogwarts.

"Hey Damon, going for lunch?" asked Rose, who was as usual with Draco.

"Yeah, you?" asked Damon asking the obvious as there would be only reason they'd be in this direction.

"Yes, we've just been outside its too crowded in the common room," explained Rose "Hello Professor Snape,"

"Hello Rose," said Severus "Glad to be back at Hogwarts?"

"Am I ever," grinned Rose "As beautiful as Malfoy manor was …I love Hogwarts."

"I know the feeling," smirked Severus in agreement, he had felt the same when he was a young boy.

"Uncle Sev, dad wants to know if you'd come to Malfoy manor for Christmas, mum wants to see you too." said Draco.

"What do you think Damon?" asked Severus arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Don't you need to stay for the students?" asked Damon.

"Not if they are all going home, if not I can always ask Minerva or Sprout to take over my duties for one day, that is if you would like to go." said Severus.

"Sure I'd like to see Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa," said Damon.

Severus smiled genuinely at his son, he was still getting used to the fact that Lucius was his half brother. Of course Damon obviously didn't have that trouble, considering what he was calling them. It made him see Damon as his son even more, calling his brother Uncle Lucius. "Then Draco, you can write to your father and let him know we are amendable to the idea that is if nothing goes wrong."

"Great!" beamed Draco; he was actually looking forward to it.

"I don't know if I can come though," said Rose conflicted.

Damon walked away from his sister feeling a little bitter; he knew why Rose was conflicted. He hated the fact she was so easily able to forgive her mother for what happened. Severus quickly made his way after his son, leaving Rose and Draco standing in the hallway.

"Don't worry so much," said Severus comfortingly "Lily won't be welcome in Malfoy Manor."

"Good or I wouldn't attend," said Damon honestly sitting down.

Severus sighed sadly as he took his own seat.

"Severus? Can I speak to you for a second?" asked Lily "Preferably before Dumbledore gets here."

"Then speak," said Severus gritting his teeth, he had told Lily he didn't want to speak to her. Why the hell was she talking to him, he thought he had made himself clear - that obviously wasn't the case.

"I think I know how to get James and Dumbledore back, if Lucius Malfoy can make Dumbledore loose credibility I'd get James on trial…Fudge would be a fool to corner with them. If he did a new Minister would be put in his place just as quickly." said Lily quickly and quietly looking around anxiously.

Severus raised an eyebrow in curiosity "Fine I'll speak with him," said Severus curtly.

"Alright, thank you," said Lily letting out a relived breath before going back to her own seat.

"So who's the guy you know?" asked Damon curiously, piling food on his plate.

"Emmett Jackson, a very good warder, he's the best in his field, expensive but very worth it. I'd need to speak to Lucius about his contact details, I've never dealt with him." explained Severus.

"Why Uncle Lucius?" asked Damon curiously.

"He's the one that warded Malfoy Manor, Lucius knows nobody but the best." said Severus quietly.

"How much will it cost?" asked Damon.

"I have no idea," admitted Severus "He will probably have to do an estimate, see the property before he would agree to do it."

"How long does it take to do it though if he agreed?" asked Damon curious about warding, he was going to read up on them as soon as possible. So the quicker he finished his lunch the quicker he could read up on them. There was bound to be a book in his trunk library.

"Well it's very draining, depending on the amount of wards it will probably take him a week at most," mused Severus out loud.

"I'm finished I'm going to head down, I want to know more about warding," said Damon before walking away.

"Why does he want to know about warding? He cannot do magic," asked Lily confused.

"Why do you think? He's still in this world; he still wants to know about it even if he cannot do it, really! He wouldn't be the first squib to read upon things you know," sniffed Minerva in disapproval at Lily's insensitive question.

Severus threw Minerva a grateful look, thankful for her quick lie because he had been stunned by the abruptness of her question. Even after living with her son for an entire summer, she still didn't realize or suspect he had magic. He didn't know what stunned him more, the fact she claimed to want to know her son, or the fact she didn't know the first thing about him.

Minerva had been one of the first few people that had found out about Damon. She had found out during the whole Chamber of secrets debacle. He had almost lost his son then, he thanked Merlin every day he hadn't lost him. It was a good thing Minerva had been willing to keep their secret. Otherwise Dumbledore would already know goodness knows what he would have tried by now. For now Damon was safely blinking below Dumbledore's radar other than being a general nuisance.

"I suppose so," said Lily.

"He can do some magical things, he is very good at brewing potions," said Severus through gritted teeth. He wished more than ever that he could proudly boast his son's abilities. He was much better than James Junior would ever be, and it made his heart warm that he had him. James Potter didn't deserve him, never had, he had him that's all that mattered.

Lily flushed darkly; realize she had stepped in it once more; of course Severus would get defensive of Damon. She only wished she hadn't opened her mouth, she truly hadn't meant to sound so…bitchy.

"Excuse me," said Severus sliding his plate away and leaving.

* * *

><p>Will Severus kill Pettigrew? or will Damon? in secret or in public or with just a few people around? will james be arrested? if so how long will he get? five years? ten years? fifteen years? what will Lucius do to get Dumbledore suspended? i need a really new inventive way so please give me some ideas! any idea is welcome! i'd just love an idea to get my muses going! will lily actually leave after getting her revenge or will she stay? will she try and get severus to love her or leave well enough alone? R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**My Life Part 2 **

**Chapter 4 **

**Waiting Impatiently **

* * *

><p>Christmas had been a very fun affair for the entire family. Rose didn't come in the end, guilt tripped into spending it with her mother. The only reason Damon knew that was because of the strong bond he shared with Rose. Unfortunately the bond wasn't so strong anymore, Damon was shutting it down. Unfortunately bitterness affected people in different ways, but innocent people always suffered in the end. People pulled in two different directions, forced to walk one road not both. Despite that Damon did not let it affect his Christmas very much.<p>

Right now it was only the adults; Draco and Damon were already tucked into their beds. They had woken up at six o'clock in the morning, gleefully going through their presents. The Malfoy's knew Damon was magical, so they were able to buy him magical things. Narcissa was ecstatic that Lucius and Severus were brothers. It meant their family was larger than she thought, she was happy that Draco had a cousin. The Malfoy family had always been small; they only had one heir (always boys). They weren't big on having a large family it seemed. It was different now, even though Severus didn't use the Malfoy name. They hadn't broadcast their findings; they didn't want to risk it. Maybe one day when Voldemort was gone, for good, they could finally tell everyone.

"Have you spoken to Lily?" asked Severus curiously.

"I have," admitted Lucius quietly, they all knew Damon hated Lily, and also realized why. So he hadn't spoken to Severus about it, he supposed this was a good time as any to speak about it. Damon wasn't here.

Narcissa screwed up her face, "I hate that horrible woman."

"And?" asked Severus cautiously.

"I'm waiting for an opening," admitted Lucius bluntly.

"Nothing come up yet?" asked Severus surprised, it never normally took Lucius long to pick up something.

"Nothing," said Lucius put out.

"I'm sure you will get lucky," said Severus, Lucius always was.

"Here's hoping," said Lucius smoothly.

"Will Fudge actually do anything?" asked Narcissa.

"As Lily said he would be a fool not to," said Severus "His career would be over before he could blink."

"Isn't it enough to get him arrested? He was using illegal spells!" exclaimed Narcissa.

"He was, but you know as well as I he can talk himself out of anything." said Severus bitterly.

"Surely he couldn't get out of that though, he's good but not that good!" said Narcissa angrily.

"We do not want to take that chance, once he's discredited then we might have more success." said Severus resigned.

"It's utterly ridiculous having to resort to that! Where is the justice in this?" she hissed sounding like a rabid cat.

"That's the Ministry for you," sighed Lucius, he hated them all; he had to work with them so it was worse for him.

"Something needs to be done about them! Cant you try something with your influence?" asked Narcissa cautiously.

"I would have done so by now," said Lucius, pouring them all a drink, handing them out before sitting down again. The happiness had passed; they were just all annoyed now. Sitting thinking about Dumbledore of all people, on Christmas day.

Severus had been able to leave Hogwarts, as all his students had left for the holidays. The beauty of Slytherins' was they stuck together, and despite what people thought they loved their family. For better or for worse, their children did mean the world to them. They had such a bad name, and Severus couldn't understand why. The students were just utterly predictable, probably disliking Slytherins, before the end of the train ride. Like James Potter, and his crew - spreading their poison. How he loathed James Potter, even more so now. His son would never be free of the loathsome little creature.

"How is Damon?" asked Narcissa as if she was reading his mind.

"He's good, better than he has been since I stupidly let Lily into my home." said Severus in frustration. He was still beating himself up over that, how could he have missed his son's obvious disgust at her being there. He knew it was there he had just not realized how far it went. Not until they were back at Hogwarts and his son had been avoiding him, and everyone.

"It must be awful having to see her every day," said Narcissa, "Why not just let him remain here? You know we'd love to have him."

"And have him think I'm abandoning him? No thanks," said Severus gravely.

"Why not ask him?" suggested Narcissa.

"No," said Severus immediately. He was actually afraid his son would agree, and it would hurt him more than anything else could. He didn't want to loose his son, not because of Lily Evans. He knew it would probably be for the best but he couldn't handle it. He did not want Dumbledore to think he had won either.

Lucius gave Narcissa a look as if to say 'Do not keep going down that road'. Lucius knew how much Severus relied on Damon, how much a part of his life he had become. Without Damon Severus would become the recluse he had been before it. He had hardly seen Severus, before he had floo'ed over that day. Wanting advice on what to do about James Potter. The information he had learned that day had been shocking. He had never in his wildest dreams expected it to happen. James Potter was the epitome of light, yet what Severus had told him - he was more like a Death Eater.

"We will go with whatever you prefer, we just want what's best for Damon." said Lucius. He knew what had drawn Severus in; Damon was a very good boy. He was respectful, powerful, kind, caring yet there was darkness there. A darkness, that was the wrong word to use perhaps, he had seen the world at its worst. He wasn't naïve or innocent, that sort of darkness. His son still had that; he would soon learn what the real world was like. Lucius would keep it from him for as long as possible, at least his son was for most part innocent and pure and a little naïve. Poor Damon had never had that opportunity thanks to his evil family. The world thought that he and Narcissa were like that, if they looked close enough at their son, they would see they were wrong.

"I know Lucius, I know," sighed Severus sadly.

"She wants to leave as soon as James Potter is arrested," said Lucius, openly surprising Severus a great deal.

"What?" asked Severus incredulity written across his face.

"Yes, she wants to quit once she's taken care of James Potter," said Lucius.

"Her spawns?" questioned Severus taken aback.

"I don't know, we didn't talk the whole nine yards," said Lucius, meaning he hadn't spoken about her plan; he truly didn't care either way. He was more interested in bringing Dumbledore down. Then helping James Potter get arrested for the atrocities he had committed on Damon.

Severus nodded curtly; he understood what Lucius was getting at.

"When Potter is arrested I think perhaps Damon should go and plead his case again…maybe this time he will be heard." said Lucius.

"I cannot put my son through that again, its bad enough he was right the first time around. He never did have a chance and I should have listened to him." said Severus bitterly. Dumbledore always took James Potter's side, no matter how important he was or what he did it was never enough. He had never forgiven Dumbledore for that and never would.

"Have you ever thought of asking Damon?" asked Narcissa delicately.

"No," said Severus.

"He's not like most thirteen year olds Severus, he's very mature…and I know he shouldn't be. It doesn't change what is, I think maybe its time you let Damon decide on his own." said Lucius.

"Do you know what my thirteen year old has spent years doing?" asked Severus bitterly.

"What?" asked Lucius confused.

"Building an orphanage for abused children, or children who are orphaned. It was probably all he dreamed off for years, while he was being hurt." said Severus.

"Oh the poor boy!" said Narcissa sadly.

"That's why you wanted to know about the warder," said Lucius as if he was finally joining the dots together.

"Indeed," said Severus.

"So what now?" asked Narcissa.

"I suggest we stop thinking about this an enjoy Christmas, I'm pretty sure Damon has had a good day and that's all that matters." said Lucius.

"Agreed," said Severus, in full agreement.

"To Damon," said Narcissa raising her brandy glass.

"To Dumbledore's downfall," said Lucius raising his.

"To James Potter's downfall," said Severus as they clinked their glasses together.

The rest of the night was celebrated properly, sharing memories of their children. Their accidental magic outbursts, their favourite games, what they had planned for the future and everything else they could think off. They did not touch upon the subject of James Potter, Albus Dumbledore or Lily Evans for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"Did you enjoy your Christmas dinner?" asked Lily, staring at both her children.<p>

"It was brilliant thanks mum!" said Rose half heartedly, trying her best to sound upbeat. She was extremely upset; she couldn't reach her brother through their bond. He must have shut it down, and she hated when he did that. She hated she was having to choose between her mum and brother. Either way she would have felt guilty, she hated herself for it. She couldn't spread herself in two and choose both, it was impossible. Plus she was rather wishing she had, James Junior had been nothing but a pain in the arse all day. He had complained that he only got ten presents this year. That he had gotten fifteen less than last year.

"Where's dad?" asked James Junior not answering his mum's question.

"I have no idea," said Lily, as far as she was concerned it was better that way.

"Why isn't he here? Its Christmas!" growled James Junior angrily.

"Do not take that tone with me James or you will be going to bed right now!" snapped Lily furiously; she wasn't taking anymore from her wayward son anymore. She had to do what was right by him, before it was far too late.

"You are not the boss of me!" yelled James Junior angrily.

With three spells she had her son stunned, levitated and promptly stuck to his bed. She removed the stunning spell but left him bound to the bed so he couldn't move. Or rather he couldn't move his butt from the bed; he could still scratch himself or reach for a glass of water etc.

"You will stay there the rest of the night, unless you start talking with a civil tongue you will spend a lot of time in here JJ," said Lily sternly.

"LET ME UP!" shrieked James wide eyed, he couldn't believe what his mother was doing to him.

"No, you will learn one way or another," said Lily, before she turned her back and walked out of the room.

"Sorry about that sweetie," said Lily to her daughter.

"It's okay mum," said Rose smiling slightly, it's the first time she had seen James Junior punished. It was a very refreshing sight indeed; it had been a long time in coming. She wanted to share it with her brother, but Damon had shut down the bond. Which landed her in square one again, feeling guilty.

"So what would you like to do now?" asked Lily, everything was so screwed up. Christmas wasn't what it was like before, and she was at loss of what to do.

"I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed," said Rose, she of course had a room in her mothers quarters. Hogwarts automatically adjusted the rooms to fit whoever needed them.

"Okay sweetie, goodnight," said Lily depressed, it was only six o'clock at night and her daughter was going to bed. A sigh left her lips once she was alone, she hated being alone. She had never had to deal with loneliness before. She had never had the chance, she had been drugged and forced to love James Potter before she left school. Then she went on to have children, be the perfect house wife. Her dreams and wishes had been forgotten, just because James Potter wanted her. Just because Dumbledore wanted powerful soldiers.

Half of her didn't want to wait on Lucius finding something anymore; she just wanted to go to someone at the Ministry and have it over and done with. She was half tempted to go to the Ministry, if it didn't work go to the papers with what she had. If it went public there would be nothing they could do. To do this she would need to speak to Severus and Lucius first. Who would have thought, she would ever be on first name terms with Lucius Malfoy of all people.

Stiffening in her resolve she decided to floo call them tomorrow morning with her idea.

* * *

><p>do you want james arrested quickly? will dumbledore go down to or will he be able to use his connections to remain free? if so how long will they go down for? after all i want them out before voldemort's back :) for the life of me i cannot remember what i did with pettigrew...darn ill need to re-read it all! do you want horcrux's in this story? or will the diary have been the only one? since this was started well before i knew about the horcrux's im tempted to leave them out lol! R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 ITS A CHAPTER NOT A PETITION

**My Life Part Two **

**It seems as though everyone has grown bored of this story, perhaps I shouldn't have begun a sequel. I don't suppose it matters now, I can't stop it - I wouldn't do that for those of you who are reading this! Thank you those of you who read and review this story. **

**Chapter 5 **

**Finally Taking Action **

* * *

><p>"Come on Damon!" chirped Draco grabbing his cousin, and they both bound up the stairs. They had just finished breakfast, and Draco obviously wanted to play. They came bounding back down the stairs, a broomstick in each of their hands.<p>

"Wait a minute," said Severus quickly, stopping both teenagers in their tracks. Damon stared at his father in curiosity, Draco was frowning in confusion. "Do not go past the wards, if anyone sees you…you know what that means." he said.

"Yes dad," said Damon quietly "I know."

"Good, be careful, and if it starts raining - come back inside." said Severus. It was cloudy outside, plus the wizarding wireless said to expect rain. Damon was very sensible, but he would always worry.

"We will!" said Draco ushering his cousin out of the room, they heard the front door bang shut not five seconds later.

"Boys," said Narcissa shaking her head in amusement.

Severus smirked in agreement to her words, although he had to admit it was nice to see his son acting more like the teenager he was. It was down to Draco, and Rose who he knew had hurt Damon by deciding to stay with her mother. Rose had never been hurt by the Potter's, not like Damon was so it shouldn't have been a surprise. His son was feeling betrayed, but he didn't seem overly upset. However, he knew how good his son was at hiding his feelings. He was life himself that way, not wanting people to see his vulnerability.

"I thought you were going to teach him Severus?" asked Lucius, hiding his amusement.

"I am, I'm not about to make my son learn the day after Christmas," said Severus sarcastically.

"Let him be a kid," agreed Narcissa, Damon was very magically powerful. She wasn't sure if it was because he spent so much time hiding his magic, and letting it loose when he was away from the public eye. That made him seem so much more powerful or not, but she figured it had a small part to do with it.

"Would you teach Draco as well?" asked Lucius.

"Damon is ahead of Draco, in all subjects…" seeing Lucius' protest "I am not bragging, I am not doing or saying this to make Draco seem weak but its true. During the summers I teach him everything that would be useful to him. He's even further in Potions, since that's all I usually teach him while he's at Hogwarts." he couldn't risk teaching him a lot in Hogwarts, just in case Damon's magical signature was picked up. Damon refrained from using a lot of magic while they were at Hogwarts, at his urgings.

"I can understand that Severus," sighed Lucius reluctantly.

"However, I can teach him he just won't be doing the same as Damon. If Draco is alright with that then I see no problem in allowing it." said Severus, it wouldn't hurt teaching Draco as well. Since Damon and Draco were together a lot and if anything happened Draco could help.

"I'll ask Draco," said Narcissa before Lucius could open his mouth. The Wizarding world separated it from the Muggle world but there was a reason for allowing them holidays in both worlds. To give their magic a chance to recuperate, also their mind. It was the same in the Muggle world, teaching them too much could lead to depression, mental breakdowns and quite a lot of other problems. So they were allowed holidays to get a break from peer pressure, bullies, and give them a break from the constant work load and homework. It was pretty much the same in the Magical world, but added magical comas, severe magical depletion and burnt out magical cores.

A loud ping interrupted whatever Lucius had been about to say, as he turned to face his floo in curiosity. That ping let them know if someone was in their fire. It wasn't long before Lily's face was showing in the fire.

Severus' face closed off in irritation, he closed the door with a resounding bang. He wasn't having his son coming into the room seeing her here. This was his Christmas, and he'd be damned if he let her ruin it. He also cast a charm on the door so he could see through it, if his son did come past.

"What do you want?" Severus asked coolly.

"I just wanted to let you know…I'm going to give the results to Rita Skeeter's then hand them into the Ministry. I'm not going to play games anymore, I can't take the risk of either James or Dumbledore…getting me again." she said quietly. Its something had been terrified ever since getting freed. If they didn't get arrested, at least she hoped they'd not risk drugging her again. James probably would be arrested it was just whether Dumbledore would.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Lucius smoothly.

"Yes, I'm not remaining here," said Lily, she had to do what was right by her children.

"What are you going to do with your offspring?" asked Lucius arching a perfectly sculptured eyebrow in her direction.

"Jamie is coming with me, Rose is staying at Hogwarts," stated Lily firmly. "I shall also hand my notice in after the newspaper prints the truth."

Severus sneered at her in disgust; she was abandoning her daughter again. James Junior once again comes first; who would have thought Lily would become such a bad mother.

"Very well, do what you must; I'll speak to Fudge tonight once the evening edition has been released. I'll let him know it's in his best interest to do something. Otherwise the public will turn against him, making it impossible for him to survive another year as Minister." stated Lucius firmly.

"Thank you," sighed Lily gratefully. "I'll let you get on with your holiday, Happy Christmas." before her face was gone from the fire once more.

Only then did Severus remove the charms from the door, he need not have worried. The children were still outside playing on their broomsticks. It had been really nice of the Malfoy's to get Damon a broomstick. Especially considering Damon had a lot more money than the Malfoy's. If he continued on the way he was buying land and constructing buildings it wouldn't last long though. If he watched what he was doing, he would see his great, great grandchildren living luxurious lives. Given the elongated lives Wizard and Witches lived maybe not.

"Well, things are about to get interesting wouldn't you say Severus?" said Lucius a scheming vindictive look on his face. This had been the opportunity Lucius had been waiting for. To get Dumbledore out of Hogwarts, Severus was surprised Lucius had waited this long. Not just told Lily to go straight to the papers and get it over with.

"I just hope you know what's going to happen the second the Dark Lord comes back." stated Severus calmly. He hated Dumbledore, always had in fact.

"Are you trying to tell me you want that Bastard kept in his seat of power?" asked Lucius shock and incredulity running though him like fire.

"You never know, he might still be giving young children those potions, trying to create more followers! Its diabolical Severus, just completely diabolical!" said Narcissa.

"I know, but there is a reason the Dark Lord didn't invade Hogwarts," said Severus reluctantly, "I know he's evil and need's to go, he's no better than the Dark Lord in some regards. Taking away someone's free will, but I just…Dumbledore is the lesser of two evils."

"Severus - the Dark Lord couldn't get passed the wards of Hogwarts it wasn't all to do with Dumbledore. Plus you never know he might never come back." said Narcissa.

"If and when he does we will not be going back, you can move in here. This place is Unplottable, Undetectable and the second he comes back it will be placed under the Fidelus charm." stated Lucius calmly.

"What?" gaped Severus unable to believe what his brother had just said.

"You heard I'm not returning." stated Lucius.

"The mark…" Severus trailed off.

"I'm looking into ways to remove it or at least turn it into a tattoo remove the bond the Dark Lord has on it." stated Lucius smoothly.

"It's something we both agreed on, we do not want Draco even going near the Dark Lord." stated Narcissa. Their son came first, and they were going to do the right thing for the first time in their lives.

"I see," said Severus completely surprised.

"If you know anything about it I'd be grateful to hear about it." said Lucius.

"If you are truly serious about it…then I'll help when I can." said Severus.

* * *

><p>Sorry i cant upload anymore today i have things to do tonight :( at least its an update though :) enjoy next update the truth is out will james be arrested or will he evade capture? will dumbledore be arrested? or will he get off scots free? if so how long will they go down for? will they get out to see damon defeat Voldemort? how would you like to see voldemort come back? R&amp;R PLEASE!<p>

GUYS I've GOT A YAHOO GROUP YOU CAN JOIN - just in case anything happens to my stories and you can continue reading them! just click on my profile and copy paste then you'll be there! I look forward to those that choose to come and join us.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Life Part Two **

**Chapter 6 **

**The News Gets Out **

* * *

><p>Malfoy manor was suddenly filled with tension, not a bad tension but an excited one. Lucius was uncharacteristically buoyant; he was taping his fingers on his cane rhythmically as he waited for the shoe to drop so to speak. Narcissa couldn't sit still, either she was completely hyper. Draco of course was staring at his parents with an odd look in his eyes during breakfast. Severus was smirking at them, the epitome calmness. Damon knew what was going on Severus had told him last night before bed. Severus had unfortunately had to tell him about Lily's plan too, not that it seemed to upset Damon at all! If anything he seemed extremely pleased and happy.<p>

"Will that newspaper hurry?" said Lucius in exasperation.

"It's not going to tell you anything you do not know Lucius," replied Severus wryly. He found it hard to believe that Lucius was his brother half brother, but still his brother nevertheless. They were like yin and yang; unfortunately they'd both made the same mistake and decision as a child that had haunted their adult life.

"So?" enquired Lucius impassively, his grey/blue eyes twinkling in triumph still, not deterred by Severus' statement.

"Never mind," said Severus dryly, shaking his head in amusement.

"When are we returning to Hogwarts?" asked Damon speaking for the first time that morning.

"I am not sure, why?" asked Severus curiously.

Damon merely shrugged "Just curious is all," he murmured going back to his breakfast.

"What's bothering you?" asked Severus quietly, so none of the Malfoy's could hear him.

"Do you think Minerva will be mad?" asked Damon quietly, it looked as though he had a soft spot for the woman.

"No, I do not." said Severus giving Damon a small compassionate smile.

"What will happen when Dumbledore's not Headmaster?" asked Damon quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus arching an eyebrow curiously.

"Well…whoever is made Headmaster might not like me being there…Dumbledore needed you so he put up with me. Whoever that gets picked next might not feel the same way." said Damon.

Severus finally understood why Damon had been rather quiet all morning. He had obviously been worried he wouldn't be allowed to attend or rather come with him to Hogwarts anymore. Severus wanted to roll his eyes in exasperation, really Damon should have asked earlier instead of stewing. Damon truly was too much like him, unfortunately there was nothing Severus could do to change that. Not now anyway, Damon was too set in his ways, just as Severus was in his.

"Damon, the Deputy Head always takes over from the Head teacher when and if they cannot perform their duties. Unless of course the deputy doesn't want the honour of being the Head of the school." said Severus his exasperation evident in his tone. "You have nothing to worry about; Minerva probably has every intention of taking over."

"Oh," said Damon relief flooding his features.

"Yes, oh." said Severus his face his face showing his amusement.

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Draco curiously, leaning forward wanting to hear for himself.

"Nothing," said Severus quite sternly to Draco, the teenage boy had to realize not everything was about him.

Draco flushed bright red, embarrassed at being told off and realizing he was right. Thankfully the newspaper made its appearance and the little altercation was forgotten. The newspapers were removed from the waiting owls, and they flew off once getting their money.

"Finally," said Lucius uncharacteristically. Grabbing the newspaper he opened it up wide a huge grin on his face. His face nearly split in two upon seeing the headline and be began reading the news with vigour he'd never had before.

**James Potter and Albus Dumbledore's Illegal Dealings**

Plastered across the front was the results of Lily's life scan, detailing all the Potions and spells that had been administered and when. Rita of course couldn't help but stir things up; she'd asked them just who else had been affected, why them? Was it because they were powerful? She went on about the Order, and if they'd all been affected or all been in it to get women. Wondering if Dumbledore was trying to create some super army to take over the world. Most was aimed at Dumbledore, less so for James Potter.

"Do you think they've been arrested already?" asked Draco curiously.

"Perhaps, if not they will be soon." said Lucius.

"I'm surprised you haven't already left to find out more information," said Severus with a smirk on his face. Checking the time, Lucius always left early, he liked to be one of the first few in the Ministry. He should have already been gone by now.

"I am leaving in a few minutes," said Lucius smartly.

Severus rolled his eyes yet again.

"Can we go too?" asked Damon sounding hopeful.

"Sure, come on then. Go get your trunk," said Severus.

"Will I leave the broom here?" asked Damon standing up, Draco followed him.

"I think perhaps it's for the best don't you? It's not like you could use it where we are going." said Severus dryly.

"Okay," said Damon, and both the teenagers left.

* * *

><p>"Damon's been rather quiet this morning…is everything okay Severus?" asked Narcissa staring at their retreating backs a concerned look on her pale face.<p>

"He's been worried that the new Headmaster wouldn't allow him to stay at Hogwarts," said Severus agitated. "Hasn't he learned by now that he means more to me than a bloody job?" finally letting off steam that Damon was far from the area.

"He's been abused Severus," said Narcissa sadly, "That never truly leaves us. The feeling of being worthless, not worthy of love…you could love him for ten more years - yet the feeling of being unworthy of your love will not leave."

"Well that much is becoming glaringly obvious," said Severus hiding his sadness.

"All you can do is continue to do what you are doing, hopefully one day it will get through his thick skull." said Lucius, feeling sorry for his brother. "Now I really do have to go, I want to see them being dragged in." his impassive look changed to one of unholy glee.

"Of course," said Severus wryly, just as both Draco and Damon came through the door once more a trunk being carried between them.

"Bye Aunt Narcissa, Uncle Lucius," said Damon quite cheerfully.

"Goodbye Damon," said Lucius and Narcissa but she added, "We look forward to seeing you again soon I hope." as ever the graceful host.

"Count on it," said Severus, it was great getting out of Hogwarts for a while.

Lucius waited until Severus and Damon were gone before he too disappeared into the fire.

* * *

><p>"Kingsley," yelled Moody stomping his way into the room, he looked pissed off. Kingsley peeked up out of his newspaper regarding his superior officer nervously. He knew what it was about; he'd been waiting nervously for it to happen. He had read the newspaper, and had seen the arrest warrants on his desk, hell he'd put them there.<p>

"Yes sir?" squeaked Kingsley wide eyed.

"What proof do we have on this," snapped Moody looking enraged.

"The original scan, and the doctors testimony, he's legit." said Kingsley swallowing thickly watching Moody warily. Moody was friends with Dumbledore, good friends, and he had trained James Potter in being an Auror, just like he had trained Kingsley himself.

"So it's true," growled Moody furiously.

"Yes," murmured Kingsley.

"Well, we have work to do." snapped Moody, "Can you take Potter in? Or do you need help?"

"I'll take Smith," said Kingsley. He didn't want to screw things up, he so didn't want to be fired and with the mood Moody was in - their would be hell to pay if he screwed up.

"Good, I'll take Dumbledore." said Moody throwing the piece of paper with James' arrest warrant on it at Kingsley before stomping out. Kingsley heard the tell tale of Apparation before all was ominously silent.

Kingsley grabbed the piece of paper, a wary look on his face.

"Why did you agree to take me?" asked Smith shakily.

"We wont screw up Smith, he's one man there's two of us, twice the magic, now lets get this over with before he runs." said Kingsley.

"Fine, let's go." said Smith taking a deep breath. "Just hope we don't loose our jobs or I'll kill you myself."

Kingsley smirked in amusement, his normal self back now his intimidating leader wasn't in the room. "Yeah, here's hoping. Just when I thought it would be a good day." he muttered bitterly and both of them Apparated out, straight to Potter Manor. They had business to take care off, and take care of it they would - their jobs might be on the line.

* * *

><p>Moody furiously clunked his way up to Hogwarts; he'd needed time to work of some of his anger before confronting Dumbledore. So he didn't bother using the Floo, didn't bother using the carriages either. His wand was in his hand, and he was ready to use it. He'd trusted that old fool for years, more than he'd trusted anymore. Yet here he was no better than the Death Eaters. How many others had been manipulated together? This was just the start - arresting Dumbledore. They had an investigation to open and people to check. It was going to be a long month, hell a long year! The old fool had been a teacher here at Hogwarts longer than he'd been an Auror.<p>

He noticed the Great Hall was empty, frowning he then figured the only other place Dumbledore would be was in his office. Once he reached it, he was almost out of puff but growled the password nevertheless. "Blood Pops," and with that he rode the stairs and entered the old fools office.

"Alastor what are you doing here?" asked Dumbledore looking decidedly nervous.

Minerva snorted from where she sat she looked extremely pissed off.

"There's a warrant out for your arrest now - are you coming quietly or am I going to have to fight you?" he asked his voice impassive. He didn't really want to have to fight Dumbledore - not as angry as he was - he'd end up hurting him maybe even killing him.

"I'm sorry Alastor I have too much to do, you understand," said Dumbledore amicably.

"You do not have a choice, I am not covering for you," said Moody. His wand out pointed at Dumbledore his face contorted in the rage he was feeling.

Dumbledore raised his hands above his head, for a few seconds he looked smug, but it drained away to confusion. Fawkes remained on his perch, looking at Dumbledore sorrowfully. Dumbledore never even heard the spell binding his hands together. "Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest, you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not now mention, something which you later rely on in front of the Wizengamot. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." Moody dully said. He said it so many times he'd probably do it in his sleep.

"Alastor you cannot do this, you know as well as I do I'm needed here to defeat Voldemort." protested Dumbledore. Glad it was Christmas, so none of the students were around to witness it.

"Too bad, should have thought about that before you began drugging innocent children." barked Moody furiously, his magical eye almost twirling out of its socket.

"If I hadn't Voldemort would never have been defeated and you know it!" said Dumbledore coaxingly.

"It doesn't matter, you broke the law, now you have to pay the price." said Moody practically bodily throwing Dumbledore from his office, and down the stairs. Moody had just got Dumbledore to the entrance hall when Severus and Damon made an appearance.

Moody stared at the boy, remembering the last time he'd seen him; a sinking feeling went off in the pit of his stomach. Looking back and forth between them, he finally and bluntly asked the question on his mind "I guess what the laddie told us was true?"

"What truth?" asked Severus a sneer curling at his lip.

"The abuse," said Moody.

"That was true yes, yet the world as corrupt as it is ignored the suffering of a very young boy." said Severus a full sneer twisting at his lips.

"Wait a minute, does that mean I can press charges again?" asked Damon.

"Sweetie you don't want to dredge all that up do you?" asked Minerva alarmed, getting Damon into the public eye wasn't a good idea; especially with the fact he was hiding he was magical.

"He deserves to pay," protested Damon angrily.

"Oh I know that, it's just the public won't leave you alone." said Minerva trying to subtly tell him without revealing what was truly bothering her.

"We shall see," said Severus understanding Minerva's reluctance all too well.

"Severus, Damon welcome back, I'll speak to you later, most of the teachers have yet to get back so the school is yours for the time being." said Minerva kindly, ignoring Dumbledore completely, she'd said her piece and that was it.

"Of course," said Severus smoothly.

"Now Alastor let me know if you get Mr. Potter alright," said Minerva.

"Where is Lily?" asked Severus curiously, as Moody hovered wanting to hear the answer as well.

"She's gone, she's taken Junior with her," said Minerva grimly.

"For good?" asked Severus unable to help the hope in his voice - he had never liked the spoiled brat.

"She's withdrawn him from the school, so I'd say yes," said Minerva her lips drawn in a straight line.

"Is she coming back to teach?" asked Damon quietly, Moody apparently satisfied began moving once more. They idly noticed he didn't call for the coach, instead he forced Dumbledore to walk to the edge of the school wards, which by the way was filled with roaches…er paparazzi.

"No." stated Minerva, "She's resigned, and I have now got to find a new Charms teacher."

"What about Filius? He wanted some time to visit his family…he's had time off ask him if he wants to come back?" asked Severus smoothly.

"I'm not sure if it was his choice to leave, he hasn't kept in touch." said Minerva a worried look crossing her features.

"I'm sure you will find out," said Severus. "Let me know when you find out about Potter, even if it's just sending me a Patronus."

"Of course," said Minerva, "Oh Severus…I was wondering if you would like to be the Deputy Headmaster?"

"No, Minerva, it's not possible, I'm honoured you'd think of me but I already have enough to think about." said Severus firmly and resolvedly.

"Very well, I knew the answer I just thought I'd ask," said Minerva, it would have been one less thing on her plate.

"I again suggest you ask Filius it might help him come back." said Severus.

"Very well, I shall let you get settled in, excuse me," said Minerva quickly going off in the direction of the Headmasters office.

"Do you think they will get James?" asked Damon.

"They will," said Severus.

* * *

><p>So will i have James envade the Auror's and spice the story up a little? make it more interesting? will james attack damon blaming him for it thus the world finding out? will draco end up with the diary? or will dobby drop it off somewhere innocently not knowing what it is? thus voldemort makes an appearance? the world realizing its damon thats the boy who lived? R&amp;R please<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**My Life Part 2 **

**Chapter 7**

**James' arrest and Informing Rose**

* * *

><p>James Potter got up, stretching himself out, he had a feeling today was going to be a good day. He just had to figure out how to get his wife back under control. It wasn't good on his son; he was a hero and needed both parents. They were the light side inspiration, everyone was jealous of him for having such a beautiful wife. She was so obedient, and he felt himself coming alive just thinking about it. Oh yes, he definitely needed to get her back under his control. She'd never do anything like that again; he'd make sure of it. He'd punish her in a way she'd remember. Of course she wouldn't remember it properly, he'd Obliviate her, but there would still be emotion tied to her not wanting to displease him. James took take of his little problem, wishing his wife was here to do it for him. Once he had her back though he'd have another child. One that wouldn't be like his two other disinherited children. The baby would be just like James Junior, his little hero in the making. He'd become a hero, an Auror and the Potter name would live on forever. He'd framed and kept all books and newspapers where his son was mentioned. As boy-who-lived it was quite a few mentions he has.<p>

Getting up he showed and dressed, his Auror robes as always in pristine condition. Although it didn't smell of lavender anymore, with Lily not washing and drying his clothes. He missed quite a lot of things, thing's he'd taken for granted. It's why he wanted her back so desperately. He didn't care about the means he was going to get it.

Unfortunately James Potter had been brought up spoiled, thinking the rules were above him. His parents had him late in life; he'd been very much loved and cherished. He had never done a chore in his life, or lifted a spoon to cook or stir. Even at Hogwarts he'd gotten away with everything he'd done. The only honourable thing James Potter had done in his life was save Severus Snape's life. It had turned out to be a good thing, where all things were concerned. Maybe not to James Potter, but to Damon it was.

James ate breakfast, prepared by a house elf he'd recently acquired, his breakfast wasn't much. Every penny he earned went to Gringotts for the loan he'd taken out. He had to work over time and used bonuses to feed himself. He was glad James Junior was at school; otherwise he'd have to explain why he didn't get a full English breakfast. He'd hate to have to tell him he didn't have any money left. The newspaper was placed beside his meager meal.

Finishing it off, his stomach still demanding more, he opened the newspaper and his face contorted in horror. He shook his head, closing and opening his eyes once more hoping it would disappear. It didn't, his stomach quivered ominously, how was he to get himself out of this? Not even Dumbledore could help him now since he too was implicated. He didn't have the money to buy himself out; he was still repaying his Gringotts loan.

Suddenly there were pops around him, making him jump up his wand already in arm. "Cutler!" snarled James; he wasn't going to let them take him. He tried to apparate out; unfortunately he found out that they'd taken measures against it. They'd put anti Apparation wards up. He knew he wouldn't be able to take them down, the only one that could was the person who put them up. He wasn't as powerful as Shacklebolt or Smith, to be able to disintegrate them.

The spell hit Shacklebolt in the shoulder, taking him temporarily down. Fortunately Auror's were well used to the spells, and he quickly overcame the pain and stood back up. Flinging his own spell back, as James tried to fire a spell at Smith. He was quickly subdued, unable to fight two people at once.

He was quickly bound and Apparated to the Ministry of magic.

Justice had at long last prevailed.

* * *

><p>"Why are we not at Hogwarts! Its starting back up in a day!" yelled James Junior, being disrespectful to his mother. They were in this small house, in the Muggle world of all places. The sun was shining, but it hadn't been earlier and it was the wrong time of year for the sun to be so strong.<p>

"You aren't returning to Hogwarts," said Lily staring at her son without emotion. Wondering how to punish him for being disrespectful. "The room you woke up in is yours and will remain so."

"What?" gaped James Junior unable to formulate a response. He just couldn't believe what he'd heard his mother say. He had been down for Hogwarts since the day he was born, all years paid for. She couldn't just take him out and stop him going! His father wouldn't allow it.

"You heard, I'll be home tutoring you, this is a Muggle neighbour hood so no talk of magic outside this room." stated Lily matter of factly.

"Dad won't allow this!" snarled James Junior angrily, how dare his mother do this to him? He was James Potter Junior, a hero to the people.

"You're father can do nothing about it, he's been arrested and will probably be in Azkaban within a few weeks." said Lily calmly.

James' eyes widened even more, "No," he whispered his heart breaking.

"Yes, now for your cheek you will not get any lunch, and you will be doing two more chores than I had originally set up for you." said Lily, it wouldn't hurt him to miss a meal, until she figured out how to properly punish him. In a manner he'd remember it would have to do.

"I'm not doing chores," snapped James glaring defiantly at his mother.

"Oh yes you are," she said right back.

"Am not!" he hissed.

"Then you shall find yourself confined to bed until you do them," said Lily not getting into her sons debate. One way or another he would learn, he would become a son she could be proud of. She should never have let it happen or go on so long. The disrespect had cut at her for years, she hated the fact she'd been drugged.

"You can't do this!" he cried, tears forming in his eyes as the situation began to sink in.

"You'll find as your primary guardian I can, now what's it to be? The easy way or hard way?" she said her voice still filled with conviction.

"I'm not doing it," choked James, why weren't his tears working? They'd always worked. He wasn't just crying to get out of it, no he was crying for real. He'd never had to do a chore in his life, yet his mother had several of them planned. "I HATE YOU!" he eventually yelled unable to keep quiet.

"Right now you do, but that will change." said Lily quietly.

"NO IT WONT ILL HATE YOU FOREVER!" he shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"Hard way it is," said Lily, grabbing her son by his upper arm and taking him to his room. Putting him in, she closed the door and locked it, he wouldn't get out until she allowed it. He didn't have his wand, and wouldn't have it unless he was getting lessons. Which he wouldn't get until he became accustomed to how his new life was.

"LET ME OUT!" shrieked James angrily, pounding on the door until his fists hurt. Pacing the room angrily, he noticed there was nothing but a bed, chest of drawers and a cupboard. He noticed about twenty books on his night stand, other than that it was empty. He could count the steps it took him to get to either side, and was astonished to realize it was three times smaller than his original bedroom. Why was his mother doing this to him? Why? He'd done nothing wrong. He hated her! He really hated her.

As time went by, he realized maybe he should have done the chores; he was going mad in here. His stomach was rumbling and he realized he was actually hungry. She must have been serious about lunch then. Tears of frustration trailed down his face, why had his father been arrested? Why couldn't he come and get him? He wanted his father. His mother was being really mean to him and he didn't understand why.

* * *

><p>"Professor what's going on? Where's my mother?" asked Rose staring at her teacher in confusion. She became alarmed when she saw the sadness in her usually stern professor. Had something happened? She swallowed in nervousness, blinking unsurely at the Gryffindor head of house. She wasn't sure if professor Snape was here yet, as her head of house she'd normally go to him. He wouldn't know where her family was though, since he didn't care for them. Plus she wanted to avoid Damon for a while, he was really angry with her for choosing her mother over him or that's how he felt. She despite everything loved her mother, yet she loved Damon too.<p>

"Come in," said Minerva opening her classroom door and leading the bewildered child to her office. This was going to be difficult to hear never mind accept. She couldn't believe Lily hadn't had the guts to tell her herself. Her lips were almost disappearing into her mouth. She laid the box on the table; she was moving offices, as she was now the Headmistress. She had the big office now; she was going to miss this office though.

"What's going on?" asked Rose she knew something was going on she wasn't stupid.

"Sit down dear," said Minerva quietly, this wasn't in her official capacity as head of house. Then again she'd dealt with a lot, especially having to tell children their parents were dead. That was the hardest part of her job, it was so heartbreaking. It's why she'd been so glad when the war had been won. She'd been able to stop such sadness, right now she might as well be telling Rose her parents were dead - it would be much easier to accept. She couldn't call Severus on this; unfortunately he wasn't the comforting kind. At least not with students, only with Damon and sometimes with his godson Draco. She had no idea that Severus and Lucius were brother and sister. She hadn't been privy to that piece of information. It was for the best, the less people that knew, the less danger it was to coming out.

Rose sat down, her heart thumping wildly in her chest; she almost wanted to run, to not hear what she was going to say. A naïve part of her thought she was overreacting but she knew better. She hadn't been naïve since she was a little girl, seeing her father beating her brother was enough to knock the naivety out of anyone. "So?" she said licking her dry lips.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you Rose, that your mother has quit Hogwarts and taken James Junior with her." said Minerva her heart breaking at the sight of Rose's horrified face.

"What?" she choked shaking her head as if to dislodge the spoken words and scramble them in a manner more fitting.

"James, your father has been arrested on charges of using potions illegally and will most likely be arrested." said Minerva sadly, she couldn't keep it from her, the whole world knew. It was in the papers and she'd read it when she got down to breakfast.

"Damon was right," she choked, she'd never been important to her parents, only James Junior had been.

"For a child, Damon is very bright and I've found he rarely lies and is oddly mature for his age." said Minerva quietly.

"What am I to do?" she said tears leaking out of her eyes, the rug had once more been pulled from under her. Why did she keep putting herself on it for it to happen again? She should have realized when she was disowned for being Slytherin. Yet she hadn't learned her lesson. Even worse she might have permanently screwed things up with her brother. A boy who'd stuck by her through thick and thin and always been by her side comforting her and making her feel strong. She'd chosen wrong. Her mother had let her down yet again.

"Don't worry dear; you can remain at Hogwarts if you cannot find anywhere to stay for the summer. As far as I am aware…Severus is your guardian is he not?" asked Minerva.

"Officially yes, since first year," sniffed Rose, the tears continued coming.

"Then its up to him," said Minerva, "Shall we go and speak to him? Settle this before Hogwarts starts again?" she suggested to the little girl.

"No," choked Rose, "I just want to be alone."

"Of course, I shall send a house elf down with some food for you," said Minerva. "I'm afraid you'll have to use Slytherin common room, you cannot stay in the other rooms yourself."

"Did she say anything?" she asked quietly, her tone resigned.

"No," admitted the Scottish woman quietly. As much as she'd like to lie she wasn't about to do that. It could end up biting her in the backside, this was Lily's problem.

"Thank you professor," she said sniffling loudly, before she got up and left the office.

Minerva used a spell to make her things began packing itself into the box.

"Severus' Snape's quarters!" yelled Minerva into the fire.

"Can I help you Minerva?" asked Severus coming into view of the fireplace.

"I've just told Rose her mother's gone, she's returning to Slytherin common room. I'll send some food down, I think she needs time to herself." explained Minerva.

"Of course," said Severus quietly.

"She's devastated." sighed Minerva heavily.

"Yes, well she should have known Leopards don't change their spots," said Severus grimly.

"I cannot believe Lily didn't say anything to her! To up and leave like that is the biggest act of cowardice I've ever seen!" she snapped angry on Rose's behalf.

"I agree," said Severus pensively.

"Just keep an eye on her for me will you?" she said.

"I will, I always do, she's a Slytherin." said Severus as if it explained everything and strangely enough - it did.

"Have you spoken to Damon about not pressing charges?" asked Minerva.

"Not yet, he's brewing a potion," said Severus wryly.

"Okay," she said quietly, "Let me know how it goes with him."

"I will any information on James Potter?" asked Severus, hopeful that he could tell his son the bastard was finally behind bars. That justice was finally served after all those years.

"Not yet, Moody said he'd let me know, I'll let you know as soon as I know more." said Minerva.

"Have you spoken to Filius yet?" asked Severus curiously.

"No, I'm going to do that as soon as everything is packed and I'm up in the Headmistress' office." she said, it was odd hearing that, Headmistress, there hadn't been many of them. Most of them were and had been men, but things were changing of course. As always, the world was evolving and women were being seen just as powerful as men these days. Not just vessels to have heirs and continuing on the magical lines.

"Let me know how that goes," said Severus, he too was curious if Filius had left willingly. If he hadn't it was a damn shame, Filius had been a great teacher and an even better Head of house. He'd been much like Severus, when it came to protecting his Ravenclaw's.

"I will, thank you Severus," said Minerva nodding curtly before her head disappeared from the flames.

Severus took a deep breath, and let it out he was hoping his son didn't still want to press charges himself. Even after telling the world what happened, they'd still pester him for information. His son's anger was pretty much like his, his magic leeched off him in waves. That would be a dead give away that he wasn't a squib, not that he really cared but his son for some reason didn't want the world knowing. Without Dumbledore or James around, perhaps he'd be more amendable to the idea of letting everyone know. Regardless of whether they knew or not he was very proud of his son.

* * *

><p>Poor rose :( kinda feel bad for her! will i have lily write a letter or cross her daughter off atogether? only gettinng in touch again whenever shes finished training James Junior? brining him back for his owls and newts? will damon stubbornly want to press charges? will he show his magic to the world now with nothing to fear? or will it only show when voldemort tries to hurt his father? will he or will severus have to return to spying? will voldemort even get a chance to spread fear throughout the wizarding world? R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**My Life Part two **

**Chapter 8 **

**Keeping It Secret a Little Longer**

* * *

><p>Severus was kept rather busy for the next few hours, between brewing and Minerva informing him of the changes. She'd as promised let him know the second James Potter was in custody. It was strangely ironic, if anything he's always expected himself to be arrested for his crimes, yet the world found out James Potter wasn't light as he claimed and he was arrested. He'd known for a long time Potter wasn't as light as he seemed. He remembered it vividly, and shuddered in revulsion. He'd been so shocked at what he'd seen, the worse thing about it a little girl had seen it too.<p>

_Flashback to all those years ago…_

_He was about to throw more insults but something from the corner of his eyes caught his eye; a boy who was wearing clothes that had not been washed in a long time, snuck into a passage way and out of the room. Severus recognized him as Harry Potter. Severus frowned, not liking it a bit. He followed the child silently, as always, and Harry didn't even know he had company. Snape was not a spy for nothing - if he could sneak up on Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort, he could sneak up on a child._

_Harry took off his top, never hearing the gasp that came from the hidden tapestry, where he just came from. He bent over to get a new top that he had gotten from James, the father. The clothes no longer fit James, the son, since he was getting too fat. His dad got him new clothes and his mother was making him go on a diet. Harry, however, was skin and bone, not one ounce of fat on his body, and had a bit of muscle on him from cleaning._

_Snape could not believe what he was seeing. In all the time of his spying, that shocked him the most. He could not believe they went to that extent! If there was anything Severus hated, it was a child abuser. He had been abused himself by his dad after his mother had died at quite a young age for a witch. _

_Hoping that room was not his room, that he had at least had a proper room to sleep in, there was a noise at the other end. He was trapped. Someone was coming from that way and the other was still in the dungeons. He stood there not knowing what to do, when a voice came out of the shadows asking him…_

_"Why are you at my brother's room?" said the little feminine voice of Rose Lillian Potter, as she made her way over to the strange man. It was then Severus realized what he had hoped against, Harry was mistreated. He replied to the little girl._

_"That tiny space is his room?"_

_"Yes, my dad made him stay here. I go see him sometimes but not very often. It's cold down here. He, sometimes, comes to me and helps me read and write. Harry never comes up when my 'brother'," which she said as if she has something nasty in her mouth, "is here he is always everywhere so I don't get to spend much time with him," she said sadly. Then she went white. Harry had cut the bond with her. The only time that the bond was cut she knew he was getting a beating he didn't want her to hear his thoughts nor pain. And she was right._

_She stilled and was going to start heading out. She didn't want to hear it when she heard her brother cry out. He didn't once beg. He just let his "father" keep hitting him with a belt, but he could not stop himself from crying out every time the belt struck his skin that was already black and blue. It was full of bruises and was hard to see for the dirtiness of his clothes. Not only was he causing Harry pain, but Snape as well._

_He flinched every time the belt came across Harry's back, remembering what it felt like himself. Severus had been able to keep quiet as he was older when it started, but to be abused at eight years old, Severus was floored. He didn't know what quite to make of it, and by the looks of things it had been going on for a very long time._

He had thought it was horrific the first time around, but now…now his feelings for the little boy he'd rescued were so much more. So just thinking about it made pain lacerate his heart. He'd had nightmares about that day, many times. His life had changed when he'd rescued Damon, or Harry as he was then. At first he'd tried to keep him at arms length, he was still after all James Potter's son abused or not. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to, he'd come to love him without realizing it. He'd become a father without realizing it. He thanked whatever god that had been watching over them every day now. For if it wasn't for Dumbledore unable to go, or Minerva having a meeting…he'd never have known. He'd have treated Harry terribly upon entering Hogwarts for who his parents were. Even if he had been a Slytherin and he probably would have been.

Severus shook off his thoughts, Damon was safe now, and had been for many years. James Potter was finally arrested and would pay for his crimes. He hoped the Dementor's drove him insane within a month. He decided to inform his son of the news. He was down in his trunk, using his own Potions lab…not that Severus could blame him it was better than his. Opening the trunk he walked down the steps and into Damon's Potions lab.

"How are you feeling?" asked Severus coming up behind his son, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Good, great, I've been waiting for this day for so long, although it wasn't what I hoped it was for." said Damon quietly.

"At least he's in Azkaban now Damon, it's more than I hoped for after that farce of a trial." soothed Severus. Not only was James Potter out of the way but Dumbledore was too. Lily was gone as was James Junior, his son was probably extremely happy with that. Damon was a potions genius, a prodigy and he was extremely happy that he was his son. Where his talents were allowed to flourish publicly squibs could brew after all. If only he knew, there had been a time where Damon had been able to read aura's to keep himself safe. Unfortunately hiding his magic had stopped that ability. One day though, it would resurface when he needed it.

"Yeah," mused Damon.

"Could you call your phoenix? I could use some Phoenix tears, and since Fawkes is gone I can't ask him." said Severus.

Damon had bonded to a family of phoenix's that helped him harness his powers and hide them. After Voldemort was defeated Damon had become Voldemort's equal. Just as the prophecy had foretold. Too much power for a child to handle, hence the phoenix's had been drawn to him. The Phoenix's didn't remain with him, they always returned to their home.

"Flame?" called Damon concentrating on the bond he had with the beautiful Phoenix.

A ball of fire came out of nowhere a few seconds later.

"May I have the honour of your tears Flame?" asked Severus giving the phoenix the respect it deserved.

Flame thrilled a few notes of a song before he cocked his head to the side, and precious tears trickled from his eye. Seldom did Phoenix's cry tears for someone, but they would save those that deserved it should it be needed. They even less seldom gave their feathers; Severus was and should be honoured.

"Thank you," said Severus, stroking the red and gold plumage reverently. He was always blown away by the fact these creatures liked him, and let him come near them. He had the mark of evil on him, and he was convinced his soul was black from all the evil he'd done as a teenager. Yet here was the lightest creature known to man allowing him to stoke him. Fawkes was the same, and made him think…perhaps he wasn't all evil. The unicorns as well, they didn't normally associate with men, yet they adored Damon and allowed him to pet them.

Damon pulled out some of Flames favourite treats, and gave them to his phoenix. Thrilling yet another song, making Severus and Damon's burdens seem lightened before yet another flash told them Flame was gone. He was no doubt back to his family, Blaire and Bela. His mate and child.

"Do you still want to press charges?" asked Severus, he'd of course stand with Damon no matter what he chose. He might only be thirteen but he'd never been a child. Damon had to make his own mistakes, so he learned not to make them again. If it goes right Damon can know he made the right decision on his own, if it went wrong…he wouldn't have someone else to blame.

Damon sighed, the Phoenix song already wearing off. "No, I'm not…there's not point in bringing up old subjects." he said.

"I'm proud of you no matter what you do Damon, know that." said Severus bringing his son into his arms.

"I know," replied Damon, his voice muffled by his father's clothes. "Do you think Fudge will be arrested too?"

"No, that would cause too much chaos," said Severus bitterly. "Unless of course someone does bring what happened to you up. They will realize Fudge is under Dumbledore's thumb and he might be replaced."

"I hope he does," said Damon just as bitter as his father.

"Me too," agreed Severus. "Will you forgive your sister?" he asked staring down at his son solemnly.

"I was only angry with her, she keeps choosing them over me…what do I do wrong dad?" asked Damon desperately. No matter what he did for her, she always went back to them. It hurt, he didn't want it to but it did. More than anything else because he loved his sister so much. She was the only bright spot in his life until he was rescued.

"It's not you son, she's just a child, a child that desperately wants to believe in her family. For her the slate was wiped clean when she realized what happened to her mother. She thought everything was going to be okay, but she was wrong…and she will be feeling very bitter and confused right now." said Severus, carding his fingers through Damon's hair, which he realized was getting rather long. He needed to get it cut, or at least trimmed.

"You think I should forgive her?" asked Damon.

"No, that's entirely up to you," said Severus stepping back, a ping alerted him to the fact it was time for Damon to add something to his potion. Which he did, as he thought on what he wanted to do. Damon was obviously very conflicted.

Severus sealed the vial of tears and placed it in his pocket. He was trying to make a very effective healing potion, and nothing would help it more than these tears. Of course it would be extremely expensive, since tears weren't exactly an ingredient you could buy from a shop often. Which meant he'd be the one they contact for the potion to be brewed.

"Where is she?" asked Damon as he moved his potion over to the side to cool, and made the flames disappear. It was scary how those two were so much alike. Not just in looks but by the way they were. Damon liked to brew to think and when he was stressed, just like Severus. Damon didn't show his powers to people, and Severus didn't show how powerful he was. Both of them were secretive, and only really relied on one another.

"She's in Slytherin common room; Lily didn't say anything to her. She left it up to us to tell her she was gone." said Severus his lip curled in repugnance.

"I'll help her," said Damon, he'd been doing it for years now so what hell why give up on her now. He didn't re open the bond though, he doubted he ever would. Not unless she was in danger, they weren't close like they used to be anymore.

"Alright," said Severus agreeably, "Filius Flitwick is returning as Ravenclaw Head of house…the students are very enthusiastic about it…seemed Lily might not have been as popular as I imagined."

"Has he agreed to be the Deputy?" asked Damon curiously.

"I have no idea, Minerva hasn't asked him yet." said Severus honestly. Damon would be completely his mastery this year. He'd officially become the youngest Potions Master in the world. There was no one who could beat him so he'd keep that spot forever. There was nothing more Severus could teach him about Potions. Fortunately there was a lot more he had to still teach his son about other things, mostly Defence. There was always something to learn in the Defence part of magic. He didn't get to teach him magic at Hogwarts because of Dumbledore. Now that Minerva was the head, and controlled the wards…perhaps he could during the year now. He'd have to speak to her about it, he wasn't sure what wards Filius would control or if he would have any. He'd never been interested in the wards of Hogwarts; Potions had always been his thing. "Go on then, go see her." it saved him having to deal with a hysterical crying female.

* * *

><p>"Damon!" said Rose her eyes wide as if she couldn't believe her eyes. She was the last person she expected to see walk through that door. Especially considering how she'd been, she'd chosen the Potter's over him - again. She deserved it if her brother didn't speak to her again. "I'm so sorry!" she blubbered tears running freely down her face again.<p>

"Stop crying rose, it changes nothing," said Damon walking over to her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried. It was a weakness he couldn't afford and didn't want.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," she sniffed; trying to do what Damon said, stop crying unfortunately it was easier said than done.

"Yeah, I can see that," said Damon quietly. "It doesn't matter, nothing ever matters."

"I'm surprised you came to see me," she said her voice still shaky.

"You are still my sister no matter what you do," said Damon matter-factly.

"You mean you forgive me?" asked Rose her eyes wide with hope and desperation.

"I think I just did," said Damon, he wasn't about to say it again.

"Thank you," she said sniffing, wiping away the tears and snot from her face.

"Eat something, stop crying and get on with life Rose. Crying and feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to bring her back. Be angry at them, anger is better." said Damon honestly. "Plus Hogwarts starts up soon, you'll be too busy to worry about anything. You can come back to Snape manor with us if you want or Malfoy Manor. You don't have to worry about somewhere to stay you know that."

Rose felt more tears threatening to fall; she loved her brother so much. He was always forgiving her every time; she made the same mistakes over and over again. She stopped them falling as she grabbed her brother in a hug. She vowed never to do it again; Damon would come first, because she always came first to him. She just hoped she didn't make a mistake again. Her mother was just awful! Leaving like she had, she for the first time thought maybe Damon was right. Maybe she should have stayed away; Lily had been nothing but trouble. "I love you Damon." she said choked up, still hugging him desperately.

"I love you too," said Damon patting her on the back, stopping himself from rolling his eyes at her. "Come on, get something to eat, have a shower and go to bed - sleeps always the best thing."

She nodded as she let him go giving him a weak smile. She hadn't lost her entire family. No she still had her brother. The most reliable one of them all.

* * *

><p>LOL i think i should have called this story my brothers love dont you? hehe instead of my life it does fit this chapter alot :) well there we go another chapter for you to enjoy. R&amp;R PLEASE<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**My Life Part Two **

**Chapter 9 **

**Conversations **

* * *

><p>Severus asked for a meeting with Minerva, who of course agreed right away. Cancelling anything she had planned, she liked Severus a lot, and was slightly disappointed he didn't want to be deputy but understood. Damon came first to Severus and if anyone deserved the sole attention of their parent it was him. She mused to herself, Damon was a miracle. She'd been in awe of Damon going through his mastery so young, even as a squib, as she had thought at first. She had only realized Damon was magical at the end of his second year. She had kept their secret, not understanding just why they were so adamant about it. Then she'd learned why, Damon was the child who lived, he had gotten rid of Voldemort. Of course she couldn't tell anyone, even if she wanted to. She had sworn on her magic to keep it quiet. Such a secret had made Severus and Minerva bond over it, since Severus could speak about Damon, his accomplishments and what they were doing with her.<p>

"Severus prompt as always," smiled Minerva, she was settled into her new office. She had an hour to talk to him, before the interview with Professor Adam's for the Transfiguration position. She had coffee laid out as well as some shortbread, her tartan tin sitting in the middle. All of Dumbledore's knickknacks had been disposed off, or boxed up and sent to his younger brother. Who no doubt would put them in the bin as well, they did not get on at all. The Auror's had come earlier to ensure the office was safe and they'd cancelled three listening devices. They didn't know where the listening devices had been put. They'd never know who he was spying on. It did get added to the list of offences against him.

"You know me," said Severus sitting down smirking wryly at the new Headmistress. He was impressed and surprised at the difference in the office already. Gone with the red and gold, Dumbledore had always favoured Gryffindor's. In place was natural colours and tartan in various places.

"I do, now Severus what can I help you with?" asked Minerva, knowing he would want to get straight down to business. He hated Dumbledore's offering off coffee and treats, Severus was a man who liked to get down to it.

"Through the wards can you tell if someone is doing magic?" asked Severus bluntly.

"In a school full of students? No Severus, the wards will only be triggered by Dark arts and the illegal spells governed by the Ministry. Or if someone uses spells in the Astronomy tower, or if someone falls from it." said Minerva.

"So you won't know if Damon is using magic?" asked Severus relaxing in his seat a little more.

"During the summer if you are sitting beside me and it comes from the dungeons yes," said Minerva honestly, understanding why Severus was asking. "As it is the school is filled with children."

"What about Filius?" asked Severus getting to the next order of business.

"Unless I die or stand down he won't feel the wards," said Minerva wryly, "He will know they are there, and if the Dark Arts are performed and I'm not here he will feel it."

"Is he taking the offer?" asked Severus curiously now that his questions had been answered. It was a weight off, it meant to could teach Damon more now. They'd concentrated on Potions for far too long. He really needed to teach Damon how to defend himself.

"He has, but Severus…I'm thinking about bringing Remus in as Defence teacher…how would you feel about that?" asked Minerva.

"Where has he been?" asked Severus narrowing his eyes, he had not even thought about the werewolf.

"At first he Infiltrated werewolf communities, stopping them from joining Greyback and the Dark Lord." replied Minerva knowing Severus didn't like Voldemort being said. "Then he began opening clinics for werewolf's overseas, helped along with donations and money from James. He came back here when he heard about Dumbledore's arrest."

"Does he even know about Damon?" asked Severus.

"I do not know," said Minerva grimly sadness lurking in her eyes.

"As long as he remembers to take his potion I have no problem." said Severus, "Rose could do with an adult that knew her family." him and Lucius hated the Potter's and Rose knew that. She needed someone that liked her family and could remind her of the good times. Someone that could comfort her, he didn't do comfort unless it was Damon. He might have custody of Rose; or rather he did have until she'd gone with Lily. Lily was back to being her parent/guardian. Go figure the bloody stupid idiotic woman would abandon her daughter again. He wondered briefly what Lupin thought of his precious friends now.

"I agree, it's why I have been thinking about it, but what would Damon think?" asked Minerva worried about the child.

"He will be fine," said Severus immediately, he'd never mentioned a distaste for Black or Lupin. "He will be too busy going between here and the Ministry to care much. He's out of my hands now it's up to the Master's at the Ministry to award him his status as a Potions Master. I have no doubt regardless that he will pass with flying colours." his voice was filled with pride and fatherly affection.

Minerva beamed at Severus, "I have no doubt, he's had a brilliant master." she spoke truthfully. "Are you ready to hand over your position as youngest Potions Master?"

"There's nobody more deserving." said Severus honestly.

"Yes, you are correct." said Minerva. Just then there was a knock on the door, Minerva looked at the time and realized it was time for her interview. She could hardly believe they'd been speaking for an hour! Time seemed to fly sitting up here in her new Headmistress' office. "That's my appointment for the new Transfiguration teacher."

"I shall leave you to it," said Severus smirking sadistically, but all things considered she was actually coping very well with her burden. She had a school to clean up after Dumbledore's neglect.

"Indeed," said Minerva shaking her head in amusement at her Potions Master before she yelled "Enter."

"Sorry am I interrupting Headmistress McGonagall?" asked Ashley Adams, she was thirty two years old, she'd attended Hogwarts in her youth and Transfiguration had been her passion. She was tall, almost as tall as Severus, confident and graceful. She'd be a good teacher; she obviously didn't get flustered easily. Even with Severus Snape staring at her as if he wanted to dissect her.

"Not at all, please sit." said Minerva, Severus simply nodded before he vacated the office.

* * *

><p>James Junior's life had taken a nose dive, he'd never been so miserable in his entire life. They had to sit on a <em>bus <em>a bloody _bus, _and then actually carry the food home. Food he didn't know, it was all so foreign to him. His hands hurt for ages after carrying it home; his mother could have just shrunk them or lightened the load. She didn't, she was determined to teach him a lesson - what the lesson was he didn't know. Although she had bought him something, that was something at least. For all his hard work, doing his chores and his magic lessons.

Then he'd seen the newspaper, his dad was in Azkaban, for using illegal potions on his mother. He wasn't sure what to think of that, he'd ran to his room demanding to be alone. Surprisingly enough, his mother had listened to him; there was a first for everything. Then he'd read the paper again and again, hoping it would change. It never did, the old accusations against Harry had been brought up. He hadn't seen his dad hurting Harry like Rose had. To sit and read it, it was like reading about a whole different man. How could this man be the dad that raised him? Who'd given him everything? Maybe the fact his mother had told him to stop using the Potter name was a good thing. He'd been told to use the name Evans here.

"James? Your dinner is ready, are you hungry?" asked Lily speaking to her son through the door. She'd left him alone, understanding he'd need time. Her son had adored his father, which made everything so difficult. She'd never taken a primary roll in her children's lives. Until now, thankfully she could stop most of the damage since he was so young.

"Coming," said James, he knew what his dad had done to his mum was wrong. Was that why she'd left? Because of what happened? Because she knew his dad would be arrested? And not wanting him to see it. He flushed as he remembered how he'd been acting, so he decided to try his best. At least he was still allowed to learn magic.

Of course thinking and doing was too completely different things.

"Aren't you going to eat James?" asked Lily, after watching her son push his food around his plate for five minutes.

"Not hungry," said James petulantly, moving the food around some more. His stomach wouldn't be able to hold it. After everything he learnt he felt sick, it was no surprise the thirteen years old wasn't hungry.

Lily's lips disappeared but she remained quiet, giving her son some leeway after all he'd learned. Her mind drifted to Rose, his little girl, who'd managed to get approved into Hogwarts early. Despite their influence, Rose had actually had to do a test to get accepted into Hogwarts at the age of nine. She was coming up for twelve years old, to think she was going into her fourth year next year. When she should only be in her second year. She was so smart; he felt a pang of guilt at leaving her. She deserved her place at Hogwarts, she wasn't about to pull her from it. She was safe there; it was James Junior that needed sorting. If by some miracle she'd managed to fix him by next year they'd go back. She should have done it a long time ago.

* * *

><p>Severus entered his office, his eyes automatically going to Damon's trunk. Shaking his head in amusement. He noticed the post had already been, some thicker than others. He flipped through his mail, until he came to an important Ministry letter. He smirked in pride, his black eyes gleaming in satisfaction. He knew what the envelop held; he too had received one back when he was eighteen years old. It was Damon's papers, and appointments for when he would attend the ministry to proceed with his Mastery. It was all coming together nicely.<p>

"Hey dad," said Damon coming into their apartment, going through to his bedroom and coming back out with a coat. "I'm going down to watch Draco and Rose play Quidditch." Rose was the youngest seeker in the world, coming one during her first year at the age of nine. Draco had later become a chaser; Lucius had just bought the team new brooms. They were eager to test them out; Damon had already got one for Christmas so he wasn't too disappointed.

"You no not want your post?" asked Severus slyly.

"I'll open it when I get back!" said Damon still heading towards the door.

"Here I was thinking you couldn't wait to know the dates and times of your written and practical exams for your Mastery." said Severus sounding mock shocked.

Damon stopped suddenly before turning back and practically running towards Severus. Grabbing the letter with exuberance, opening it hastily and began reading the missive. He couldn't keep still, as he bounced up and down as he read it. He stopped suddenly as he read the second page. "So soon?" he said in surprise.

"They waste no time," said Severus smoothly, "Also Potions isn't as popular as it once was. Most go abroad to study, it's less expensive and they don't require such a rigorous schedule."

"If I can do it surely they can," said Damon frowning.

"Not everyone has the dedication to do it to the UK Ministry's standards. Abroad gives you them for money and adequate marks." replied Severus. "When and what is your first test?"

"January twenty fourth, and it's a written test," said Damon, the first of many actually. Damon smiled remembering New Year; he'd been drinking Butterbeer along with Draco. Lucius, Severus, Narcissa had been drinking Firewhisky. No matter how much he tried, Severus wouldn't give him anything stronger. He was strict, but Damon wouldn't have him any other way. Drink or not he'd had a very good time; the fireworks had been the best. Lucius had bought really good ones; his favourite by far had been the dragon swooping around. It was a good thing Malfoy Manor wasn't near populated Muggle areas otherwise there would have been trouble. Not that Lucius would let it; he'd knock the manor down first then rebuild it elsewhere.

"Put them all on my calendar," said Severus, he recorded every meeting he had. He was very anal that way. He liked to keep everything orderly and tidy, and hated forgetting anything.

"Can I do it when I get back?" asked Damon.

"Very well, go on." said Severus taking the letter from his son, putting the letter on his study table. Smirking wryly at the door slamming closed, he'd changed a lot over the years. He noticed himself thinking about the past a lot lately. Draco and Rose were good for him. He was actually surprised Draco didn't get any stick for befriending a Squib. Then again anyone stupid enough to say anything about his son would get exactly what they deserved. His reputation was protecting his son, which was a good thing he mused to himself.

* * *

><p>"You okay Damon?" asked Draco his eyes wide as he tried to keep up with his hyperactive best friend. Then he noticed it, the small pulse of magic, Damon's magic. Concerned he ran and grabbed his best friend before whispering into his ear. "Your magic is leaking, calm down."<p>

Damon stopped sheepishly nodding his head.

"What's happened?" asked Draco, his best friend was so powerful; it made a mockery of his. Then again Draco didn't know that Damon had already come to his first majority in order to survive. Without his phoenixes Damon wouldn't have survived at all, probably would have taken the Potter family with him to the next life in a big bad boom.

"My Mastery papers are here," said Damon grinning so widely it almost split his cheeky face in two.

"Well done Damon." said Draco, he'd never seen Damon so excited and happy before. They continued walking towards the pitch, where they said they'd meet Rose. They were enjoying their last day before school started back up tomorrow. Maybe he was so happy because Lily and James Junior were gone too. He was happy himself! He couldn't stand the Potters and was as happy as his father at the outcome.

* * *

><p>"Who do you think will teach us now?" asked Rose, as the three of them left the other members of the Slytherin team and made their way back to Hogwarts. She'd caught the snitch five times in the hour they had played. It was much easier without the opposing team and of course the Bludgers. Her mind was free of her parents for once, and she was glad for it.<p>

"I don't know," said Damon.

"Your dad doesn't know?" asked Draco surprised.

"I haven't asked, it's not like they will be teaching me," taunted Damon as he walked backwards.

"Funny," said Rose, shoving her brother as she rolled her eyes, she still had her Quidditch gear on and her broom in her other hand. Draco was pretty much the same; Damon was the only one wearing normal Wizarding clothes.

"But true," conceded Draco.

"Fancy a game of chess?" asked Damon, turning himself around so they were all facing the school now.

"I do!" said Draco before Rose could get a word in edgewise.

"I'll read my book," said Rose shrugging, deciding to let the boys play themselves. They made their way to Severus Snape's quarters. They usually spent a lot of time down there, less so recently. She'd been so stupid to choose her mum over Damon. She couldn't help it though, she just wanted her parents, and she wanted an adult. Damon wasn't that, even if he was older than her he wasn't an adult.

"Damon received his Ministry appointments for his Mastery!" Draco told Rose grinning widely, Damon hadn't told Rose yet, at least he didn't think so anyway.

"So soon?" asked Rose her eyes wide.

"I've been brewing since I could Rose," said Damon sounding slightly…insulted or saddened that Rose didn't believe him.

"No I mean you only sent it away last week!" said Rose taken aback. She knew her brother would pass with flying colours. He has like he said, been brewing since he could, hell he'd even began teaching her until she got to Hogwarts. He'd make a good teacher, but she knew he'd never become one. At least she didn't think so anyway, Damon would end up with more Mastery's under his belt. He had a thirst to prove himself, to prove he was better than the Potters. He wouldn't stop until he was satisfied he had proved that, which would take a while.

"Dad said it's because not many people take their tests here and because it's not as popular anymore they don't have the patience for it." said Damon sounding incredulous, the thought of people not having patience for it was obviously baffling him. Didn't they understand they weren't just brewing but creating? The magic that's simmering in a boiling cauldron? The miracle they were stirring? The miracles they could go on to create? He just didn't understand it at all. That was how dedicated Damon was to the art of Potion brewing.

"I know there's only thirty Potion Master's in Britain, ten working for St. Mungo's. Ten work for the Ministry. The others are all independent brewers of they own shops in Diagon Alley or Knockturn Alley." said Draco imparting them with the knowledge he'd learned by overhearing the adults talking.

The three of them spent the rest of their night in Damon's room, two games of chess later and it was curfew. Draco of course bet Damon, he was very good at chess.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting at breakfast the next day; Damon was sitting beside Rose and Draco at the Slytherin table. The teachers table was full, Damon normally sat there but he couldn't today. It was mandatory for all teachers to attend this meal because Headmistress McGonagall had things to announce. The students between eating were glancing up at the Head table curiously.<p>

Once breakfast was over with, Minerva stood up, Filius clinked the goblet so the students would focus on her. "I know many of you are confused by what's happened recently, and I hope we can ease that transaction. Feel free to talk to any teacher you like and we shall explain as best we can. I hope regardless of these events you enjoyed Christmas and New Year." she said soothingly. "Now on with the announcements, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, if anyone is found inside they won't like the consequences understood? The same goes for the Shrieking shack." once she was sure the students understood she nodded grimly.

"I'd like your help in welcoming my deputy headmaster, and head of Ravenclaw house and charms teacher, Professor Flitwick!" said Minerva, the applause was deafening, the Ravenclaw's were roaring happily, obviously glad to have their small teacher back.

Once they'd calmed down she went on to announce the others, "Taking over from me the new Gryffindor Head of house and Transfiguration teacher, I'd like to introduce Professor Adams."

The applause was polite; it was obvious they didn't know what to make of the new teacher yet. The Gryffindor's less so, as they stared at the woman longer than the others.

"Also taking over the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, Professor Lupin," said Minerva.

More applause erupted as they stared at their amber eyed professor wondering if he'd be as mental as the others they'd had.

"Now its twenty minutes until classes, please help the first years if they get lost." said Minerva, the last thing she wanted to do was hunt down terrified first years, who'd gotten extremely lost in the castle. She'd had her few to hunt down, over the years. She sat back down watching everyone chatting happily.

"What's wrong Damon?" asked Draco, coming to think about it Rose had been quiet too.

"Remus Lupin, he was best friends with James Potter, although I've never really met him." said Damon simply.

"I received a few letters from him, nothing since I was nine." said Rose. She was desperate to talk to him, to know if he was as disappointed as the others had been.

Remus Lupin was in for a shock. He had no idea what had been occurring over the past nearly eleven years.

* * *

><p>There you go what did you think of that lol ...and Remus still manages to get the job in this story as well...so will Remus be as bad as his friends and abandon the children? or will he actually give two hoots about them? will Damon pass his mastery first time or will the examiner unfairly fail him? resulting in a huge Ministry trial? with inevitably revealing damons magic? R&amp;R PLEASE!<p>

I also forgot to add i hope you had a great new year :) when i posted my chapter yesterday so here it is :D next update will be alternative eclipse tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 10

**My Life Part two **

**Chapter 10 **

**Confrontations **

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin was very hurt and confused, not only had he found out his best friend James had drugged his best friend Lily. He'd continued to do it for years, and a man he trusted and admired had gone along with it. He knew James was used to getting his own way all the time, but this…it went beyond anything he thought James capable off. Sirius was probably rolling in his grave at the thought. He'd been away far too long, if he'd been here he might have noticed. He could no longer help the werewolves, since he no longer got money from James to help in his quest. He wasn't sure what else he could do; some of them had been abandoned, and had nobody to look after them. If they didn't get help they'd become wild. Unfortunately there weren't many people who'd want to take on a child inflicted with Lycanthrope.<p>

To top it off Rose and Harry were no longer Potters; apparently they'd been adopted by Severus Snape of all people. Snape hated all things Potter, had the world spun on its axis? Because Remus was sure beginning to think so. Dumbledore and James arrested, Lily apparently fled with James Junior…and Rose and Harry were Snape's! He hadn't been gone that long. Yet they'd never once mentioned giving their children away in their letters. Which was why Remus Lupin was currently making his way down to the Dungeons. He was actually hoping to get a favour from Snape as well; he had to help the children.

He knocked on the Potions Master's classroom door but found no one there when he peaked in. He knew where the office was, Slughorn had been a peoples person, Lily had spoken about it once. Walking through the classroom, he knocked on the Potion Masters office door hoping someone was there. Nobody replied, Snape was obviously not there, seeing no other alternative he cast his Patronus and asked Snape if he could speak to him in his office. He entered the office and sat himself down on the chair opposite Snape's.

"Lupin, what do you want?" asked Severus making Remus jump nearly out of his seat at his sudden entrance. Severus smirked wryly, but it wasn't something new he did it to all the students at Hogwarts. Although he wasn't anywhere near as bad as he used to be, becoming a father to Damon had been the best thing to ever happen.

"Snape," said Remus nodding his head sheepishly, watching the man with hawk eyes, he'd changed a lot since he'd last seen him. "I just found out about Harry-"

"Damon, his name is Damon use it." said Severus cutting Remus off before he could continue.

This just served to confuse Remus further, "Er…Damon and Rose what happened? I mean they didn't say anything." since James was arrested and Lily had run there was nobody else he could ask.

"You never wondered why they never spoke about the children?" sneered Severus sitting down, glaring at Remus as if he'd been a part of what happened. He could see Remus was bewildered but Severus wasn't by nature a forgiving man. He would need to prove himself in Severus' eyes.

"No, I er they always commented on James' achievements and said the children were fine I truly had no idea." said Remus looking depressed, he felt like a failure and the way Snape was going on he felt ten times worse.

Severus sat back staring at Remus coolly before speaking again, "I gained custody of Damon in repayment for the life debt James Potter owed me when I saved his and his brat's life." said Severus.

"But why! You hate all things Potter!" asked Remus exasperated his amber eyes filled with confusion and anxiety.

"Dumbledore demanded I make Potions since the Potters precious son had persistent headaches." said Severus his lip curled in disgust, "neither Dumbledore nor Minerva was available so I had to take them. I saw something that piqued my curiosity, a young boy, dressed in clothes too big for him. He looked nothing like the Potters, so I went to investigate."

Remus just stared in confusion, "Who was it then?" sitting forward finally getting answers.

"Harry Potter as he was back then, what I saw made the Death Eaters look playful bunnies. James Potter was beating his son with a belt, and unfortunately Rose could see what was happening and it was nothing new to her. It was evident that it wasn't an isolated incident. Unfortunately I knew nobody would believe me, James Potter was an Auror and the light side hero, even my pensive testimony would have been discarded." said Severus. He took no smugness or happiness at the look of completely shock with mixed anger written across Remus' face.

"What happened?" croaked Remus his head spinning; he believed Severus was telling the truth, Snape always did. Most times they didn't like what he had to say, but he always told the complete unvarnished truth. Considering everything he'd just learned about his supposed 'friend' he couldn't deny this could be true. Had James Junior and Rose been abused too? Is that why the entire family was in chaos? Merlin he hoped not, he only wished he hadn't been so stupid to stay away. He'd just wanted to do something decent, help people for once.

"This was just before James and his spawn was taken by the Death Eaters. I shoved James Potter out of the way of an on coming killing curse. Once I had the life debt I demanded Harry in complete fulfilment of the debt. Of course it helped by when he thought I wanted James Junior…he gladly handed his 'squib' son over." said Severus stressing the squib part, he wasn't about to trust Remus Lupin with a secret only few were privy too.

"SQUIB?" shouted Remus incredulity written across his face, "That's bullshit! I can sense his magic! Even as a baby." he finished standing up as he said this.

Severus was grateful for the silencing spells he kept around his office.

"After all the years of being beaten by his father, both physically and with magic he suppressed his magic. The Potter's thought that Damon was a squib; I too was under that impression for a while. Then I caught him using it, the world still thinks he is - he doesn't want anyone knowing otherwise." said Severus bluntly. He hadn't known werewolves senses were so sharp as to detect magic.

"But why?" asked Remus slumping back into his seat trying to process everything he'd just learned. His mind was still trying to pick up the pieces of everything he'd just been told.

"I have no idea," replied Severus honestly, he was surprised he was having a somewhat decent conversation with the werewolf. He'd hated him for years, yet he didn't have it in him to sneer or snarl at him. In actuality he felt a little sorry for the man; he'd just learned everything he believed wasn't true.

"And Rose?" asked Remus, "Lily was so proud of Rose when she got into Hogwarts! At the age on nine!" why would Lily even conceive of giving her daughter up? She had always wanted one. She'd told Remus she would love a little girl to continue the Evans tradition with.

"She was disowned when she was sorted into Slytherin; I adopted her, and eventually when Rose realized her mother hadn't abandoned her she went back. She lived with her until a few days ago, Lily let the public know what James did, pressed charges, quit her job and pulled James from school and fled." said Severus.

"Wait I thought it was only discovered?" asked Remus confused.

"No she found out last year, she came to me, stayed with Damon and me until she got back on her feet." said Severus.

"Oh this makes sense," groaned Remus, rubbing his forehead tiredly, "She had wanted to forgive you for what happened. The Mudblood incident and she even implied she wanted to be more…then all of a sudden she hated you and was dating James…so are you and Lily together?"

"No, even if I was inclined my son would never forgive me." said Severus his eye twitching in obvious shock or anger.

"Why I mean his mum didn't do anything…did she?" asked Remus confused.

"My son recently asked me a question, I shall repeat it…who's the bigger monster? The one abusing you or the one standing back doing nothing?" said Severus and that's all Damon had to say for him to understand.

"But she had no choice!" cried Remus.

"She fought the potion for her daughter," said Severus bluntly.

Remus' eyes widened, his mouth forming an 'O' and reluctantly his head nodded in understanding. "If everyone thinks he's a squib why is he at Hogwarts? I mean I saw him yesterday at the feast…"

"He's my apprentice, admittedly not for much longer." said Severus his eyes were glinting proudly. Remus knew without even meeting Damon that he was happy, that he had not been abused by Snape.

"No way," gaped Remus grabbing onto Severus' meaning immediately.

"Yes, his Mastery stage has started," smirked Severus, he wasn't going to see much of his son; he'd be spending a great deal of his time in the Ministry.

"But…but…but…he's only thirteen!" gaped Remus his amber eyes were bigger than house elves.

"What do you expected he's my son," replied Severus smugly, his onyx eyes were twinkling in a way Remus had never seen before.

Remus just sat there wordlessly trying to say something but was unable to. He couldn't believe it, Rose had surprised him by getting into Hogwarts so early, but this…was just mind-blowing.

Severus did take satisfaction in Remus' gaping look this time.

"May I see him?" asked Remus after five minutes of silence.

"I'll ask him. Nobody is to know about his magic understood?" said Severus making it clear it was Damon's choice. When he got Remus' nod about the magic he continued "You should concentrate on Rose, she has no one right now. Her mother left without telling her or even writing a letter. She's essentially been abandoned yet again by both her parents."

Remus nodded sadly, his amber eyes closed in horror for the little girl he'd not seen in so long. Sirius would have been furious; no doubt he'd have been liable to strangle the life out of James. Then kick some sense into Lily's behind, Sirius had loved all the children or so Remus had thought.

"I have a favour to ask…" started Remus unsure if his favour would be denied before he could even ask.

"Then ask it," grunted Severus impatiently.

"There are ten homeless children that are inflicted with lycanthrope, I've been able to buy the potions for them…but James' money stopped and I cannot open anymore clinics for them…or give them anymore of the potion. I was hoping you could help…somehow I mean I'll have enough with my salary to pay for it when I get paid in a month…" said Remus hopefully.

"Homeless? Where exactly are they staying?" frowned Severus an unsettled look appearing on his face.

"Where they can, mostly in forests away from the human population, the 'Alpha' is a fifteen year old boy who's trying to help them as much as he can. He has suffered from it the longest but I know he's exhausted trying to help them." said Remus; his face was grave and tired as well.

"Where are they?" asked Severus once again his eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Here in Scotland," said Remus hope blooming that maybe Severus would help otherwise he would have just said no.

"Do you know their exact location?" asked Severus sitting up straighter.

"Yes, I went to visit them last night after the feast, I took them some food the house elves were very obliging." said Remus.

"Wait there," said Severus getting up and leaving the room, Remus waited patiently wondering what the Potions Master was up to.

* * *

><p>"Damon?" asked Severus knocking on his son's bedroom door before entering.<p>

"Hey dad," said Damon smiling as he sat writing down the dates for his Potions exams in the calendar Severus usually kept on his personal office desk (in his private quarters). There was one exactly like it in the potions classroom and his office where Remus was currently sitting. Each of them would have Damon's dates automatically put in; the one Damon had was more like the 'Master' copy. The teachers used something similar to record all detentions, and the house point system.

"Remus has came to me asking for help, there are young werewolves in need of a home…I think you may have just found people to house in the orphanage." said Severus, the wards had just been completed, all that was needed was to employ people to run it and keep it clean. Which wouldn't be hard to do at all, and Severus knew just the people to ask.

"Really?" asked Damon perking up, he'd been looking forward to that. Officially opening the orphanage up for those that needed help. It wasn't as if he couldn't afford it, although a large chunk had gone into building and warding it. "But what about the moon?"

"It's simple enough, all that's needed is changing the basement to fit their needs during the full moon." said Severus. When Damon asked questions like that it brought home just how young he actually was. Damon for most part acted and spoke like an adult, and Severus sometimes forgot he wasn't.

"Can we do it?" asked Damon standing up jumping impatiently on the spot.

"It is your orphanage," replied Severus wryly, staring at his excited son with pride.

"Then lets go!" cried Damon immediately, grabbing his cloak, he felt so happy that he was about to help someone. He had built it for people who were abused or had been abandoned not werewolves, but they had been abandoned so it was a start. He didn't want anyone to suffer like he had. When people began to talk about it, then others might show up, this was what they'd been waiting for.

"Come on then, before classes start," said Severus, and they were due to start up very soon Christmas was over with now. School was only going to be on for another five months before the holidays then Damon would turn fourteen years old. Rose would enter her fourth year at Hogwarts and Damon will have passed his mastery.

* * *

><p>Damon was apprehensive; he wasn't sure what to make of Remus Lupin. From everything James Potter had told James Junior he was a bully like him. He'd seemed friendly enough sitting at the teachers table. He knew from looking at his eyes he was a werewolf. They were extremely temperamental just before and after the full moon. He was excited about one prospect, brewing the Wolfsbane potion. Although his dad would be there, it was an extremely dangerous potion after all. He would probably be brewing a batch of it as well.<p>

"Lupin," said Severus once they got to his office again, "Take us to them."

"What? I can't I mean they don't trust people," said Remus, looking surprised, his heart lurched at the sight of Damon. He was Severus' son, he'd been blood adopted, and he looked too much like him for to think otherwise. He was not James son anymore, he wondered if Rose was the same.

"Is Rose magically adopted too?" asked Remus pensively.

"No," said Severus immediately. "Damon this is Remus Lupin, Lupin this is Damon." he said getting the introductions over with.

"Hi," said Damon hiding his worry, he still wasn't sure what to make of the man.

"Now lets go, if you want me to help then move." said Severus not going to take no for an answer from the man apparently.

"They might not react well," said Remus reluctantly standing up, if this was the only way he could get their help then he'd do it. Even if they hated him in the end, at least they would be taken care off. He had been lucky; his father had kept him and cherished him, hiding his condition from the world. The three wizards made their way out of Hogwarts, and Remus Apparated the three of them to the forest.

"Welcome to Argyll," said Remus as he began trudging through the thick lush green forest that seemed to go on for miles. He seemed to know where he was going, since he didn't stop or look around to find out if he was going the right way.

"Trent," said Remus, spotting one of the youngsters, he looked up and gasped backing away when he saw the adults. "Don't worry they are very good friends of mine, they won't hurt you…you have my word." the boy relaxed marginally but still glared distrustfully at them, both father and son observed the child, he looked filthy he needed a bath; his clothes looked like they'd seen better days.

"Why did you bring them here?" asked Trent angrily, he was only twelve years old, he should have been at Hogwarts not forced to live in a forest.

"He's a Potions Master, he's here to help," promised Remus pulling out a chocolate bar and giving it to the skinny sick looking twelve years old.

"Really?" gaped Trent his amber eyes were wide in awe, evidently Potions Masters were revered by the young werewolf. Severus smiled at the young boy, as much as Severus smiled anyway.

"What am I chopped liver?" asked Damon but by the expression on his face he didn't mean it in a bad way.

"Sorry Damon, this is Severus' apprentice and son," said Remus, "Where are the others Trent?" he asked the chocolate covered boy.

"They are over there," he said, pointing towards the make shift tent they'd made with metal and plastic bags by the looks of things.

"Thank you," said Remus before he ambled on, he knew he'd have to speak to Kyrian since he was the 'Alpha' of the group. All the decisions were made by the teenager, whether he liked it or not. The others were all young and looked up to him to do what was right by them.

"Kyrian, this is the Potions Master Severus Snape, and his son Damon he is willing to help you," said Remus as he caught sight of the teenager. Remus sighed sadly; the teenager looked even more tired than he did on a bad day.

"Remus," said Kyrian, and Remus knew the only reason he wasn't angry for bringing people here was because they were exhausted.

Severus crouched down beside the teenager, bringing out his potions supply and began handing out pain relievers. He could tell they were working, each and every one of them relaxed and their bodies finally screamed 'Thank you'. He knew it wouldn't be easy convincing them to go, but hopefully having these potions when they needed them would encourage them to come.

"You cannot stay here, it's far too much for you, all of you, you need somewhere to stay." said Severus, glaring at Remus warning him not to say anything, he wasn't in the mood to listen to Remus now. Seeing these children here he knew he had to act. "My son and I have had an orphanage built; it's warded, and safe. You will have all the potions you need to help you, and somewhere warm to sleep and food in your stomachs. Not only that but I can see about getting you into Hogwarts. If not then we shall hire a private tutor for you - you shall be educated." there was nothing else he could offer them, and he just prayed they'd accept his offer.

"Nobody else is there yet, it will just be you and the others," said Damon, "Nobody there will care what you turn into once a month I promise." the youngest was five years old, no child should have to go through that.

"If not for yourself then for the others, they deserve some resemblance of a normal life, you all do." said Severus.

Remus just watched them all shocked by everything he'd just learned. Snape had opened an orphanage? Hope begun to bloom, maybe there was hope for the children yet. He could name a dozen other children that would benefit from the orphanage. He wasn't alone in trying to protect the children it was a huge weight of his shoulders. "If you don't like it nobody is forcing you to stay, it's not run by the Ministry." said Remus, he knew it wouldn't be otherwise Snape couldn't offer them a place.

Kyrian couldn't help but think it was all too good to be true; nobody had helped him in his life so it was no surprise. Yet he looked at the youngest members of his pack, and realized if even an ounce of it was true he needed to accept it. If it wasn't what they promised then he'd take them and leave. He was exhausted, physically and mentally trying to care after so many of them. Most of them went hungry so the younger ones could eat. They had to hunt, kill, skin and cook the food by any means they had. Which admittedly wasn't a lot, they had no control over their magic they hadn't been educated. Yet there was two of them who didn't have magic, he wouldn't leave them behind. He wasn't going to keep quiet about it either.

"Everyone here isn't magical," said Kyrian, two of the older ones were Muggles who'd had a very tough time adjusting to the fact magic was real and they were really werewolves.

"That's fine," said Severus immediately.

Kyrian once again looked at the others; they all had pleading and begging looks upon their faces. He hoped he didn't regret this but eventually he nodded his head, fine he'd come. They'd come.

"Alright, we'll come." said Kyrian, the looks of relief made him feel slightly better, "But if it's not as promised we leave."

"Very well," said Severus smoothly.

"We will use a Portkey to take us there is that okay?" asked Damon; it was the only way they'd get so many of them in quickly. He was smiling and talking to the littlest of the pack.

The five year old nodded eagerly; he might not have understood half of what was said. What the five year old did know was he'd have a bed, food and the potion that made him feel all better. Damon picked him up; he looked to be around four years old not five. That's if the child was right, he might even be older than five.

"Let's go." said Severus, he had a class to teach in approximately twenty minutes. Before that he would have to get them settled in, food, and someone to watch them he doubted he'd get someone that fast. He knew plenty of people who'd be up for the job; anyone would do it down in Knockturn Alley. He pulled a vial from his robes, made it larger and created the Portkey. Once he was sure everyone was touching it, he said the words and they were transported to the very new, stylish and now un-empty orphanage.

"I'll have some food sent over, choose whatever room you want, a house elf will watch over you until I can hire someone. Do not worry, I will make sure it's not someone who fears you." said Severus making it clear for them.

"I don't have class first thing, I'll be back just before my eleven o'clock class." said Remus, he wanted to make sure they were really okay with everything.

"Very well," said Severus nodding at them all, mentally making a note to get clothes for the children. He knew they wouldn't be able to run the orphanage themselves forever, sooner or later they'd need donations. Even if it was by means of clothes and toys. Narcissa would be able to help him on the clothing font; Draco hadn't worn anything more than twice growing up. Wizarding clothes were more expensive than Muggle clothes were, since there was less wizard's prices were bigger.

With that Severus Apparated him and his son back to Hogwarts, he could see he was already attached to one of them. He had no doubt Damon would be spending a great deal of his free time here. Perhaps the child reminded Damon of himself? He had been that young when he was rescued.

* * *

><p>There we go :D so will James Junior be forced back when his name comes out of the cup during the Tri-Wizard tournament or his magic being stripped away by the contract? or will we see Voldemort brought back without using the Potters blood? will James Junior die in the tournament? his body found in the graveyard later? and severus having to tell Minerva that the dark lord is back to restart the order? will the children in the orphanage play a part in ending the war or be safe from its influence? after all its not well known nobody knows where it is and thats the way it will remain! R&amp;R PLEASE!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**My Life Part Two **

**Chapter 11 **

**The Orphanage **

* * *

><p>Life was hectic for Severus, Damon, Minerva and Remus that week. Between interviewing prospective employees, doing background checks and finding donations for the orphanage. Unsurprisingly word was getting around about it, so far no guesses as to where the orphanage was located. Which was the most important thing for the guys. The Ministry wouldn't approve, and would try and make their lives extremely hard. The werewolves already had it hard as it was, so it would always remain their top priority to keep its location secret. Emmett Jackson and two of his co-workers had finally finished the warding so it was now officially un-plottable.<p>

Narcissa had indeed kept all Draco's old clothes, there was ten boxes of them donated to the orphanage. It wasn't as if Draco would wear them again, also the fact they were just gathering dust. Lucius had also donated money which had gone to the three children who were old enough to attend Hogwarts. With Minerva's acceptance, they would be given the potion and put in the Shrieking Shack - just as Remus had.

"Look, Molly Weasley is applying for the job." said Remus putting down the letter, the paper was cheap and frayed, just like everything else belonging the Weasley's. Remus understood though, not everyone could be rich, all those children and she survived Remus had to hand it to her. "She doesn't have a problem with Werewolves, they'd also get a lot of love from her." he hadn't seen a child who hadn't liked Molly Weasley.

"That could work, she'd be desperate enough to say the vow." said Damon peeking up from his quiz. His dad had handed it to him, he was going for his first written test soon. He'd been giving him them randomly all week, he'd passed most of them.

"Perhaps, the others we've all interviewed were down in Knockturn Alley, she knows us well...where do we interview her?" said Severus not as sure as the other two, but at least she couldn't go running to Dumbledore since he was in Azkaban along with James awaiting their court date. Neither one could afford the money for bail, which was indeed set very high - too high. Thanks to Lucius Malfoy, he had implied that James could be a flight risk.

"Leaky Cauldron's private room?" suggested Remus.

"Why not bring her here?" asked Minerva coming back into the room, a tray of coffee and tea in her hands with one goblet of butter-beer. Damon loved it, so Minerva gave it to him a lot - spoiling him.

"To Hogwarts why?" asked Remus.

"Why not? I think I can convince her better than you two." said Minerva as she took her seat. They were all in the Headmistress office, since it was the weekend they were free - mostly.

"Alright, you can interview her, but we have three assistants for the night shift, two elf cleaners and two elf cooks. We only need two others before we have a full set. If more start to come then obviously we will need more people." said Severus smoothly as always he was extremely organised. Damon had learned that from him, as well as a whole lot of other habits - bad or otherwise.

"We also need to take them for their school things." said Severus rubbing his tired eyes.

"I'll do that, in fact it's best if I go today, I don't have a free time during the day until Tuesday." said Remus immediately, Severus was taking on too much. If he didn't know any better he'd have thought Severus was more obsessed in getting things running than Damon was. Knowing both their histories it didn't really surprise him.

"You should take Poppy with you, it will only take her a few minutes to check them over - unless there is something wrong." said Damon. He had asked her privately if she would do it, and of course she had agreed. Nurses, healers, doctors had all sworn to help people no matter what.

"Perhaps you should also get a healer Severus?" suggested Minerva.

"We aren't made of money," said Severus dryly, Damon had put a huge chunk of his inheritance into building the best safe heaven he could think of. Yes they could use the stone to turn metal into gold and sell it that way, but they didn't like using it. It had been created to extend life turning metal into gold had been sheer happenstance. The Basilisk gold was still untouched, he planned on putting half into the orphanage fund. They had opened a new account for it, keeping it separate. No donations had been deposited yet, using the money instead to get the children's lives organised - hopefully before the next full moon.

"I wonder if Poppy would teach me?" asked Damon, he wouldn't mind being a healer, but it would have to be kept secret.

"The more people that know the better chance of being found out Damon." said Severus sharply, already knowing what was on his son's mind. "You have your Potions Mastery to work on, you have no time for anything else." the Mastery was indeed hard work, if you think your apprenticeship's hard - it wasn't compared to the exams and tests they do. He had full confidence in his son, but the slightest distraction could prove too much. He could fail and that wasn't acceptable to either Severus or Damon.

"Your dad is right," said Remus, he had gotten used to them both already, he didn't know what was more disturbing really. He hadn't been to see James, he wasn't sure he wanted to really. The man he'd heard about wasn't the man he had been friends with. He wanted to know why, in the end he had decided, he would wait until his trial date. See him in the ministry building rather than Azkaban. He had too many bad memories to survive visiting Azkaban.

"I didn't mean right away, but until then Poppy can see them when its needed. After my Mastery can we ask her?" asked Damon hopefully.

"You really want to do this son?" asked Severus seriously, he'd never dissuade his son from doing whatever he wanted. He would be seventeen or eighteen before he finished with the Medi-Wizard training. Nineteen if he wanted to qualify as a 'doctor'. It was a good thing you needed to do a course on potions before being able to take the medi-wizard training.

"I would like to," said Damon cautiously looking worried, was that not what his dad wanted him to do? did he want him to remain just a Potions Master? he would do it, for him. Without him in his life Damon knew he would have eventually died at the hands of James Potter.

"If it's truly what you want to do, I will be proud of you, if its just because you feel you must - I'd rather you re-thought it." Severus had seen how appreciative his son had gotten. He realised Damon didn't want to disappoint him, it made his heart swell with love. This was why he'd chosen to reply as he had.

"I am sure Poppy would keep your secret, you have time to think it through Damon." said Minerva. There was a proud glint in her eyes, she didn't understand why Damon wanted to keep his magic a secret. He was so powerful, so capable and determined. She'd met no other child quite like it before. Constantly being brought down and beaten by their father would do that to someone unfortunately. Part of her suspected Damon would never feel worthy, that he would continue trying to feel proud and confident as well as worthy of people's love.

"I best get going, i'll see you afterwards." said Remus standing up.

"Why don't you take Rose with you too?" suggested Damon. He was relieved that his dad wasn't disappointed in him. As Minerva said, he had time to think about it - his Mastery did indeed come first. He had been aiming for it for years now and it was finally within his grasp.

"No. She has Quidditch practice," said Remus.

Damon looked at the time before he realised Remus was right, "Oh so they do."

"Do you ever miss not being able to play with them?" asked Remus quietly, his amber eyes burning into Damon's.

"I get to play when we go to Malfoy Manor." said Damon staring at Remus strangely.

"Good. Can I use the Floo?" asked Remus asking out of habit.

"Of course, we need a new bag of powder can you go to the shops and put it on Hogwarts tab Remus?" asked Minerva. It was something the house elves didn't get when they went shopping.

"Of course, no problem." said Remus before he disappeared shouting 'Hospital Wing'.

* * *

><p>"Poppy are you able to accompany me to the orphanage today?" asked Remus as he knocked on her office door and walked in. He knew sick students at Hogwarts would always be her top priority.<p>

"Yes, so far today has been quiet," said Poppy gathering all the supplies she might need, she called it her 'emergency call bag' it had all sorts of potions in it for various ailments. She didn't normally need it, since all students were brought to her hospital wing. "Let's be off...what's the Floo address?"

"It's not connected and won't be." said Remus, at least thats how they felt at the moment. They were thinking of maybe putting one network in, and spelling it so that only those who need it can find it. They didn't think it was possible so as of right now, no Floo network.

"I see, very well," replied Poppy retrieving her cloak and hat before they left the wing taking a leisurely walk to the coaches. After fifteen minutes they got out the coach and Remus apparated them to the only point where one could Apparate to.

The kids were outside playing football, the orphanage wasn't just 'magical' it had a hoard of Muggle stuff as well. Considering two of the children were in fact Muggle werewolves it was a good thing.

"Remus!" cried one before all of them were surrounding him, telling him about their day and how great it was. They were finally getting to be the children they should have been all along. Kyrian looked ten times better already and it had only been a week. Especially with clean fitting clothes on and decent meals.

"Well that's good," said Remus smiling at them, especially the youngster whom he had on his hip. "This is Madam Pomfrey, she is a healer, and is here to make sure you are all okay."

"Why?" asked Kyrian still distrustfully, but he wasn't as bad as he had been a few days ago.

"Kyrian," said Remus softly, "Trust me, have I ever let you down?"

"Alright," sighed the teenager grudgingly.

"Thank you," said Remus gratefully, "Now Trent, Kyrian you go first, afterwards I'm taking you to Hogsmeade to get your school supplies, you start Hogwarts next week." said Remus proudly.

"For real?" gaped Trent looking completely stunned.

"Indeed," said Remus.

"What about us?" asked Dev his eyes filled with worry, he didn't have magic, neither did Ross.

"You will be educated here, we are looking for someone we trust to do so. It's a Muggle education, but you will also learn about magical things. Herbology, Potions as well as Dark arts, learning about all sorts of creatures." said Remus calmly.

"So we won't see the others?" asked Ross looking pained.

"Of course, on the holidays, it would have been the same if you had friends at Hogwarts anyway." said Remus soothingly.

"We will write all the time!" said Trent adamantly.

"You will look after the others too," said Kyrian knowing they needed to feel important without magic.

"Shall we get on?" suggested Poppy smiling comfortingly at them.

"Do you want a room?" asked Remus. "We have sort of a medical wing set up, mostly for those really ill after the full moon, or hurt any time."

"Lead the way," said Poppy, before long she walked into a very new room and she almost wanted to stay here rather than go back to Hogwarts. It was much bigger than her ward and there was less children here! but she knew that wasn't always going to be the case.

"Kyrian first," said Remus, before long the alpha entered the 'medical wing'.

"How long have you been werewolf?" asked Poppy as the boy sat down.

"I'm not sure, maybe five years?" time didn't matter to people like them who were abandoned and living in the wild.

"I'm going to do a scan that will let me know how you are, it will tingle but I promise it won't hurt the slightest is that okay?" asked Poppy.

"Yes," agreed Kyrian he'd do anything to get to Hogwarts and learn how to use his magic.

"Good," said Poppy before long a string of Latin words emerged from her mouth, as she waved her wand around the teenager. True to her word, Kyrian could feel it, it didn't hurt the slightest.

"You are underweight and will need nutrition potions, you also have a few bones that need looking at. Do you remember breaking your leg and arm?" Poppy asked quietly.

"Yes, I fell out the tree - it was just after my first transformation when my parents abandoned me." said Kyrian.

"They need re-broken and set properly, but that can wait until you are in Hogwarts where I can keep an eye on you." said Poppy. "So after you get settled in I want to see you, it will simply be an overnight visit, no missing classes."

"Thank you," said Kyrian.

"No problem!" said Poppy. giving him a lolly, he might be a bit old for it but he needed all the help he could get to have his weight restored. She wrote down everything for Remus and Severus to look at later.

"This is Trent," said Remus as he escorted the tweleve year old in.

"Hello Trent, nothing to worry about, I'm just going to do a scan and make sure you a healthy, it won't hurt - it just tingles okay?" said Poppy soothing the worried youngster.

"Er...yes ma'am," said Trent staring up in apprehension.

Once the scan was done Poppy looked over the results, "Well you need a few potions at Hogwarts. A Nutition one as well as ones for vitamins you've missed out on. Apart from that you are in good health." at least this one didn't have any broken bones. She gave him a lolly and sent him on his way. She wrote down everything once again.

So the same happened for the others, Ross, Dev, Jason, Henry, Samantha, Ashley, Natalie .

"This is the last one, his name's Jake." said Remus helping the child onto the bed.

"Where's Damon?" asked the five year old sadly. He had grown very attached to him, and Damon spent a lot of time with the little boy.

"He's at Hogwarts today little one," said Remus, "But i'll be sure to tell him how brave you've been today."

"Okay," said Jake bravely.

Poppy did the scan, Remus stayed in the room this time, to help the child relax. He didn't like being separated from the others. It was no wonder, they were his family now. The only one he trusted enough to be alone with, without the others was Damon.

"He was bitten when he was two?" asked Poppy looking devastated. She only spoke after putting up a spell so the child couldn't hear. As she looked over the parchment that had come out of her wand.

"I didn't know," said Remus swallowing roughly.

"He has five broken bones, three of which occurred before he was bitten. He also has suspicious scars...you don't think he was...abandoned do you?" asked Poppy.

"I can think of no other reason as to how he became infected." replied Remus.

"He needs to come to the hospital wing to be treated," said Poppy.

"I'll have to have Damon bring him," said Remus.

"Then let him know, I'll do it whenever he's ready." said Poppy, before she cancelled the silencing spell. "Okay sweetie, thats you done, and this is for being a brave boy." she finished giving him a lolly pop just like the others.

"Let's go boys, we will be back in around an hour okay? hands up who wants some chocolate?" said Remus, he could afford to splurge not having the wolvesbane potion to buy.

"Yes!" cried the others hands in the air.

"Alright, be good for the elves," said Remus.

"We will," they said, and they did, the elves never had a bad thing to say about their behaviour.

Poppy Apparated back to Hogwarts and gave her findings to Severus. Remus of course had left for Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>There we go! as promised the new chapter of my life - since the alerts aren't working i hope you still all review when they do go back up! :) when you no doubt will read it. so what did you think? will lily keep in touch with her daughter? will she come back for her? will she go with her mother or sticck by the only family thats stuck with her through thick and thin- damon? R&amp;R<p>

once again sorry about the chapter all mistakes made within it - using my ipad which isnt great for writing stories!


	12. Chapter 12

**My Life Part Two **

**Chapter 12 **

**I am so sorry about this story its just I have lost my muse for it big time, I wish there was a way I could make it fantastic for you all to enjoy. Unfortunately My Brothers Love and My Life - I never did have a definitive ending…with them being so similar I even got the names mixed up…I really don****'****t want to continue it…nor put it up for adoption so I have to decide something. I mean it's not really fair to give you half hearted chapters is it? And truth be told I****'****m completely stuck…the story it totally clichéd but all my older stories are pretty much the same…we can all admit that lol my newer ones are more in depth and well they have a feel or reality about them. All I can do is get it completed as soon as possible deviate from the Harry potter plotline completely…have Voldemort come back early. Hmm that would work alrighty then…**

**End of The School Year **

* * *

><p>The next year went by so quickly, which shouldn't have surprised anyone, life was hectic at Hogwarts. Whether it was teenagers taking their N.E.W.T's to one apparent squib taking his Potions Mastery. The young Werewolf's had adjusted to Hogwarts with finesse, admittedly they did miss their 'pack' and it would remain that way. They'd been together so long, it was expected. Thankfully now they had the entire summer to get back in the loop with what had gone on in the Orphanage.<p>

The orphanage despite not being on the map so to speak, a lot of children had succeeding in finding it. There wasn't just a few young werewolves' in it now, but wizards and witches as well. Despite Severus' words that they wouldn't need a healer, well he had to take that back. Unfortunately most children showed up in less than impressive states, two of them had remained in the hospital for a week in very serious conditions. With Poppy's quick work they had been saved, in fact she had two helpers; Trent learned what he could from her if the cases weren't bad. Werewolf or not he was determined to help people, it might have to do the fact he'd spotted Trisha first, when she first appeared ten years old, battered and bruised. None of them were turned away, no matter their age, or status. Damon also observed her, she didn't know about his magic yet and he wasn't about to let anyone else in on the secret.

If it was magical parents, the Auror's got involved, it they were Muggles they went through police channels to ensure justice was served. Without Dumbledore manipulating everyone, it seemed the magical world did well on its own without him. Molly Weasley was the one to deal with it all, since nobody would want to piss her off. It still amused Remus to no end seeing Ministry officials cowed by the red haired woman. She was extremely possessive of the children, he had been right; they did get all the love they needed from Molly Weasley. The youngsters positively adored her; she was the mother they had all wanted. If Molly had been able, they knew she'd have scooped them into her arms and took them home with her. Especially Jake, who had just celebrated his sixth birthday with a big party. Molly had of course done it all herself, with some help from the elves, outdoing herself to make their first birthdays at the orphanage special. True to Minerva's word she had been able to get the vow from Molly and soon after she'd joined the ranks. More often than not she spent a small part of her wages on getting the kids something special. Not only that, on Christmas morning they'd all gotten a present from her, home made Fudge, and what everyone called 'A Weasley Sweater' with their first initial on it. At first the Muggle games had baffled the poor woman, but with patience the children taught her the rules of 'football' and all other interesting Muggle activities. It was at the height of irony that Molly now knew more than her husband when it came to Muggle stuff.

"You did it!" squealed Rose running and jumping on her brother over the moon for him. He was a potions Master and at the age of thirteen! Although he wouldn't be thirteen long, since his birthday was soon approaching, less than a month away. With Damon's help, she'd stopped feeling sorry for herself, and concentrated on her school work and being happy. She'd sent back the letters and money Lily sent. She was making a clean break of it, she had her family and it only took a few years to realize it. Damon, Severus, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa were her family and Remus too, couldn't forget him.

Damon grinned, nodding and hugging her back, with Dumbledore and James behind bars, Lily and James Junior away, the changes to the boy was mesmerising. Damon had been taking his written exams for months, and he was finally finished with them. After brewing two extremely difficult potions at the Ministry they deemed him the youngest potions Master in world. Surpassing Severus' title and scores in the UK, as well as the youngest in the world from Chow Sung from China. Damon's face was splashed across the continent, it was no wonder thirteen years old and beaten them in not only age but scores as well. He was suddenly all the papers wanted to talk about.

"What's it like?" asked Draco as the youngsters gathered around.

"Being a potions Master?" questioned Damon wondering if that's what Draco meant, upon seeing his nod he continued. "It's great, I love it."

"Just great?" asked Draco incredulity clear to hear in his voice. If it had been him he'd be feeling smug and superior, Damon was much more advanced than him. He's spent half the year feeling sorry for himself, seventh year spells Damon was learning and he was just onto his fifth year now. To top it off he'd passed his Mastery exams, thankfully he'd gotten over himself and been happy for his cousin. It hadn't helped that Rose was good to, having gotten into Hogwarts two years early and having no problems with classes added to the fact she was the youngest seeker ever. He would have felt inadequate if it wasn't for his parents making sure to let him know they were proud of him.

Damon just shrugged he didn't see what he'd done as special; he just wanted his dad proud of him.

"Metal you are," said Draco shaking his head. "Want to fly?" changing the subject completely.

Rose perked up hearing that, she loved flying, probably the only thing she'd inherited from James Potter.

"Yes!" said Damon immediately, he'd been dying to fly all year, but at Hogwarts it was an impossibility, after all Squibs couldn't fly on a broomstick…well not by themselves anyway. Damon hadn't been desperate enough to ask Rose or Draco to fly him. Damon had some pride, and it would have wounded it badly if anyone had said anything.

"Accio Broomstick!" cried three voices and the racing brooms raced through the air, sailing gracefully into their names.

Hopping on, they straddled it and kicked off as the door was opened by Damon finally able to use magic again. They swooped out into the crisp sunshine; it was time to start enjoying their summer holidays. After a hard years work, well nobody could blame them. They made a beeline for the Quidditch Pitch that took a place of pride in the centre of the Malfoy gardens, well away from Narcissa's planting beds.

"Race to the other end," yelled Rose looking behind at the boys grinning in sheer delight.

"You're on!" crowed Draco; flatting him against his broom he urged it faster wanting to beat her.

Damon just shook his head, he didn't care about winning, and he just loved the feel of the wind on his face. Yet not wanting to be left out, he too took up the challenge, zooming off trying to catch up with both of them. Zigzagging Draco, trying to put him off, but the Slytherin was deterred by it the least. He obviously knew what Damon was up to, and continued on swooping past a startled Rose.

"Aww I was this close!" exclaimed Rose using her fingers to demonstrate as Draco bet her past the hoops with just a second to spare.

"He's got the best broom what do you expect?" smirked Damon hovering in mid air.

"How about a game of catch the snitch?" asked Rose innocently enough, but considering she was the seeker she expected to win.

"Accio snitch!" said Draco summoning the snitch from his bedroom, he'd left his window open and it sailed through it gracefully. Catching it he held it in his palm, watched it open up and gracefully fly away, scratching at his hand where the metal wings had tickled him.

For hours they raced around after the snitch, trying to catch it, unsurprisingly Rose caught the first one. Draco not wanting outdone demanded a rematch, and finally he himself caught it. They didn't want to stop playing, just enjoying the freedom to do whatever they wanted decided on a rematch. For the next half hour, they were nothing but blurs on the landscape.

"DAMON!" yelled Rose the first to notice something wasn't quite right, what was her brother up to? Fear enveloped her, he had better not be playing or she'd never forgive him.

Draco whipped around his eyes zoning in on Harry, his blue eyes looking around for the snitch and finding nothing. Something was wrong, his heart lurching, he immediately flew after him, urging his broom forward trying to get to him urgently. Rose was behind him, yelling for Damon to hold on. That's the problem; he wasn't holding on, he and the broom were toppling down to the ground at an alarming rate. His heart beating a million times a minute, trying to urge his broom faster.

"Wingardium Levisoa!" shrieked Draco, uncaring about the consequences of using his magic outside of school, if it saved Damon he couldn't care less.

"It's slowing him down!" Rose said neck in neck with Draco but now they weren't racing.

"You try it!" shouted Draco between both of them maybe they could actually stop him.

"WINGARDIUM LEVISOA!" yelled Rose her hand shaking so much in her grasp, but the spell worked and shot out towards Harry. Slowing him down further, but he was still going to fast, and he was almost at the ground. They watched in horrified silence as their best friend, cousin and brother slammed to the floor his leg at an odd angle. Then Rose shrieked finding her voice as she finally touched the ground, heading straight for Damon.

"Don't touch him!" said Draco grabbing her, turning her around he said with strength he didn't feel "Get Severus NOW! GO!" when she didn't move right away.

Rose bewildered stood a few seconds before her brain kicked into gear, knowing she'd be faster on her broom; she grabbed it and kicked off urgently.

Draco frowned when he saw Harry bleeding through his forehead, when it hadn't been touched. Was that what caused it? Were the wards weakened? Was someone getting revenge? No it wasn't possible the wards were impenetrable, and if they had been weakened his father would have known. His father…that made him think of Dobby, he was an idiot! Cursing silently he shouted for his father's personal house elf. "DOBBY!"

"Yes Mas…" said Dobby trailing off horrified, his ears flat as he regarded the scene before him looking green.

"Get dad and Sev now!" said Draco, "RIGHT NOW!"

Dobby without his usual fanfare did indeed do as he was told.

-0

"We should bring them in for their lunch, its getting cold." said Narcissa.

"Let them have fun, Damon could surely use it." said Lucius dryly, his nephew, he was very proud of him. Whether Severus was his birth father or not, he was more like Severus, youngest Potions Master. He'd had a new lab installed for Damon should he want to brew anything, he hadn't seen it yet of course.

A loud bang caused Narcissa to jump in fright, "What on earth?" Narcissa murmured they weren't normally that loud.

"HELP!" yelled Rose.

Alarmed Severus and Lucius stared at one another before jumping to their feet and running towards the hall. Not surprising Narcissa overtook them, worried about the children. She may only be Draco's mother but she thought of them as her 'children' she loved them all. "What's happened?" asked Narcissa checking the teenager over finding nothing wrong with her. So it was either Damon or Draco, which caused her heart to constrict painfully.

"Damon's hurt," sobbed Rose.

Just then Dobby appeared, "Master Draco needs you, and Master Damon has been injured."

By then Severus was a blur on the landscape, rushing towards Damon not caring about anything else than getting to his son.

"Severus!" cried Draco in relief, his eyes rimmed red and a track of tears running down his face. So relieved someone was here, it had been painful waiting, to him it seemed like hours not just a matter of three minutes.

"Back away Draco," said Severus curtly, his wand out and running diagnostics on his son, his black eyes shadowed with fear which likes he'd never experienced, not even down in the chamber of secrets. Reading the results quickly, trying to find out what was wrong, he almost collapsed in relief when nothing appeared life threatening. Broken leg, dislocated shoulder, some bruised ribs, all things that could be fixed with magic in a jiffy.

Narcissa hugged her son, hating seeing him so upset, watching Severus work realizing it wasn't as bad as it looked. There was no way Severus would be this calm otherwise. Then again Severus was calm under pressure, until a few years ago she'd never seen him express anything other than distain or remaining impassive. Damon had been so good for her surly friend; it wasn't just Damon's life that had changed.

"Is he okay?" asked Lucius leaning down, pressing his cloth across the cut on Harry's forehead.

"He'll be fine eventually," said Severus, levitating his unconscious son in the air and taking him back into the manor.

"What happened Draco? Did he fall?" asked Narcissa as they trod into the Manor behind Severus and Damon.

"He wasn't conscious when he fell, something happened when he was in the air." said Draco the tears gone now that the adults were here and Damon was going to be fine.

"Something?" enquired Lucius looking around suspiciously.

Draco nodded solemnly, "One minute we were trying to find the snitch, the next second he was falling, Rose noticed then we both tried to catch up with him. When we couldn't be tried the levitating charm on him."

"It takes a lot of magic to work on people," said Lucius, "Don't be too hard on yourself." even grown adults found it difficult to levitate people, usually only succeeding in very severe situations.

"It did work somewhat," said Draco, "It stopped him going too fast."

"Well done son!" said Narcissa beaming at him.

"Is he okay?!" shouted Rose running over once they in the front door. Lucius had asked Dobby to look after her; once he saw they were back he disappeared.

"He will be fine," said Severus his patience wearing thin at having to repeat himself, but he could understand her fear.

"Severus he was unconscious before he began falling," said Lucius. "I'm going to check the warding hub."

Severus nodded curtly a frown on his face, taking Damon to the potions lab, everything he'd need would be there. Narcissa came with him, transfiguring a small sturdy camp bed for Severus to put is son down. This wasn't how they'd expected their first evening to go.

* * *

><p>"Why anyone cares what the stupid squib does I'll never know!" huffed James Junior petulantly throwing the paper away. An entire year he'd spent in this stupid house, learning magic he hated it.<p>

"That is your brother, show some respect JJ!" said Lily sternly. She was actually proud of Damon, she'd thought about sending a card but she knew it wouldn't be received well. No she'd promised Severus not to interfere again, and as much as it pained her she was doing it. Being away from Hogwarts the nightmare weren't so bad, she was getting over what had been forced upon her.

"Respect," scoffed James Junior absurd at the thought.

"Looks like you haven't learned anything being here," sighed Lily shaking her head sadly.

James squirmed in guilt at the disappointed look on his mums face, he didn't know why either. She was forcing him here; it wasn't as if he had to like it or her.

"You've made friends here? Do you think the same of them?" asked Lily glaring at her son.

"No, they weren't born like us." said James sullenly.

"James, your grandparents, your aunt don't have magic, it's not their fault any more than its Damon's." said Lily quietly.

"Then why did YOU act like it was!" snapped James before leaving the room, it wasn't just his fault they'd all acted the same way, he'd only picked it up from them.

Lily stared at her son's back looking as if he'd just slapped her, he may as well have.

* * *

><p>There we go Im sorry if its not what you expected but ill be honest...there is no alternative...im just museless...writing it blind and its...i just want it completed wrong isnt it? but anyway hopefully i will have it finished pretty soon so i can concentrate on my other works and give you an ending without giving it up for adoption or discontinuing it. I guess this happens when a story is so old...its lost the will to live :P lol R&amp;R<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**My Life Part Two **

**Chapter 13 **

**Grave News **

* * *

><p>Severus didn't sleep for two days as he waited on Damon recovering, just because the injuries had healed it didn't mean his body had recovered from the shock of it all. The first thing he had done was replace Damon's dislocated shoulder, grateful that he was actually unconscious - he never under any circumstances wanted to cause him pain after all he had been through. As a child he had known pain no adult even should, it was intolerable to Severus. His broken leg, which had been broken in three different places, was healed as well; even the scars had been dealt with leaving Damon the picture of perfect health. The boys at the orphanage had sent Damon cards, they all adored him, and each minute Damon had free he spent it with them. He'd been scheduled to go and see them the day after his accident, so Severus had informed Remus. Three hours later a large swarm of owls had appeared with twenty nine hand made cards and one large store bought one from the staff at the orphanage who were also very fond of him. Damon had no idea how many people cared about him, no doubt seeing it for himself was going to be quite overwhelming.<p>

"How is he Severus?" asked Narcissa wandering into the room, still in her nightwear, something she didn't do often, she'd been raised never to let anyone see her in nothing but her best. She had in her hands a large bouquet of flowers, ones that Severus was sure were from her, large didn't quite cover it, they were taller than Damon and two times wider, and she placed them on the table which was situated at the end of his bed. The card was already at the bedside cabinet along with all the others.

"Still no change," said Severus, his face haggard and worn, black eyes stood out dangerously on his pale face. Narcissa had tried to give him a coffee with a dreamless sleeping potion in it, such a stupid thing to do - he was a Potions Master he knew the smells. He could identify them with his hands tied behind his back and eyes closed. He had simply looked at her as if she thought he was daft and summoned Dobby for a fresh pot of coffee.

Damon was sleeping in his usual room when he stayed at Malfoy Manor, it was a large guest room, but it should have been called a suite really. It had a couch, bed, and of course a bathroom twenty feet away, all extravagantly done and elegant. No expense was spared in doing up the manor, even for the guest rooms. His back was grateful for it actually, the cushions were a saving grace; it prevented him from having to take potions to relieve any aches. He was also glad the school year was over; otherwise Minerva would have had to get someone in to cover him. She was being pushed to the limit as it was; it was no easy feat being Headmaster. She couldn't even get a rest during the summer holidays, she had sponsorships to fill out, had to ensure all students acceptance letters went out without a hitch and make sure they were all accepted, and that was just to start with.

"I'm sure he will wake up soon," said Narcissa patting Severus on the back, giving him some silent comfort knowing what he was going through. She loved Damon as much as she loved her own son; she just wished she had thought of taking Damon in while Severus was at Hogwarts in the beginning. "You really should sleep; you are no good to Damon exhausted when he finally comes round."

"I know," said Severus, but it didn't change his mind. He wouldn't rest until he knew what happened, and with a bit of luck Damon would know. If not then he would have to investigate, keep Damon in sight and ground him from Quidditch until he figured it out. Damon wouldn't be happy with that but he'd understand, his son had never really once argued with him, not like say Draco or Rose would have. He knew with certainty that Severus was always right, something no teenager really should at his age. "Thank you for your help, Narcissa, I do appreciate it."

"Nonsense, you are both family," said Narcissa, discovering they were brothers had strengthened the bond Lucius and Severus shared beyond anything she'd seen. It's as if they were making up for lost time, she had always been fond of him before and thought of him as family. Now though they really were, which ironically enough made Severus show more emotion with them. It was either that or Damon had truly softened him. Draco and Damon may be cousins but they were more like brothers. Perhaps because Draco didn't have a brother or sister it had bonded them. Unfortunately no matter how much they tried, they hadn't been successful in having another child, even with fertility potions.

Severus stiffened his mind wandering had he truly felt that? Or had it been from his sleep deprived state? He could have sworn his mark had tingled. No, it wasn't possible; at least his mind and heart hoped so. There would be one person who could confirm it. "Is Lucius awake yet?" asked Severus, none of his trouble showing through.

"No, he's still asleep, I let him sleep in he's exhausted as you are," said Narcissa shaking her head wryly. Lucius had stayed up with Severus the first night, but Narcissa had put her foot down last night. At least there was one man she could make do things in this house.

"I see," said Severus, well there was no way to prove whether it had been a product of his sleep deprived state/imagination or if he was going insane.

"Come get some breakfast, at the very least." said Narcissa, Severus was far too thin, by far thinner than Lucius and he could be considered delicate, she should know - she knew what was under his robes after all.

Severus stomach rumbled loudly, obviously agreeing with Narcissa's request. "No thank you." said Severus.

"How about I send Dobby up with something? Please Severus, eat something if not for me or Lucius then do it for Damon…you know how he will react if he learns you've been neglecting yourself." said Narcissa, she could imagine Damon scolding him or saying something alone the lines 'I know what its like to go hungry, I don't want it for you dad'. Oh he truly would have been a Slytherin; he knew how to push Severus' buttons.

"Fine," said Severus giving in, he was extraordinarily hungry, he could eat a scabby Hippogriff. At least he could have something to eat and stay here and make sure he was there when Damon woke up. He had no idea if Damon had suffered any memory loss from that fall, he prayed he hadn't but one didn't know for sure. He hadn't even had the chance to give Damon his gift; he had just accomplished something extraordinary so of course he'd bought him a gift.

"Good," sighed Narcissa grateful to have gotten through to him at last. "Dobby?"

"Yes Mistress Narcissa?" asked Dobby, appearing the room.

"Bring up a large breakfast for Severus, is there anything else you'd like Severus?" asked Narcissa staring down at her exhausted friend concerned.

"I wouldn't mind a fresh cup of orange juice and a pot of coffee." said Severus.

"No more coffee, Severus, I wouldn't be surprised if your blood has turned brown with the amount you've been consuming!" exclaimed Narcissa.

"Narcissa please," sighed Severus, he wasn't in the mood for fighting he was utterly exhausted and worried.

"Fine, coffee it is, go on Dobby." said Narcissa, removing her hands from his shoulders she wandered back around the other side of the bed. Giving him one last look of sympathy she murmured a quiet goodbye to the wizard before closing the door behind her.

"Damon, please wake up soon," murmured Severus, soothingly rubbing at his head feeling useless, his potions couldn't wake him up…and he felt at a loss. It wasn't often he was made to feel like this, unfortunately when you cared about someone it left you open to feeling that way.

"Breakfast for Master Snape," said Dobby handing over the large tray, Severus placed it on the additional night stand he'd been using. The other was full of cards and the few gifts that had been sent.

"Thank you, Dobby." said Severus, immediately drinking the orange juice, all the coffee had left his mouth extremely dry.

"You are welcome sir," said the Elf before he clicked his fingers and started the fire at the back of the room, spreading a warm glow and immediately warming the room up. Once that was done, he disappeared giving Severus the privacy he desired.

What had happened to make Damon fall unconscious? Thought Severus as he nibbled at his breakfast, and occasionally drank the orange juice. Was it going to happen again? Was there a chance he had a rare condition that caused it? He truly wished he knew, but until Damon woke up he wasn't going to do anything other than sit with him. Part of him did want to investigate, draw blood and see if there were any abnormalities, but to do that he needed to do it in a lab. His fork clanged onto the plate when he heard him moan. Immediately putting the tray back on the stand he drew his chair impossibly closer and watched him intently.

"Damon?" said Severus urgently. "Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can." placing his hand in his son's but nothing happened. His heart sank, perhaps he wasn't ready to wake up yet, he had been so hopeful.

A few minutes later Damon moaned again, Severus tried to stop himself from reacting, just waiting patiently for his son to come around. Which was by far the most difficult thing he'd ever done, he just wanted to see those eyes stare at him. Then as if Damon was answering his wish, his eyes opened, filled with disorientation and a little confusion.

"How do you feel?" asked Severus, his voice soothing away Damon's disorientation and confusion.

"What happened?" asked Damon puzzled.

"I was hoping you could tell me little one," said Severus reverting to a name he'd used when Damon was younger.

Damon's eyes widened when he finally remember what happened, he sat up in bed shocked unable to believe he'd forgotten what he'd seen.

"Easy, lie down," said Severus forcing Damon to lie back.

"I saw the Dark Lord! He's trying to come back! He was speaking to two people…in some disgusting old place somewhere…he spoke about James Junior and how him being missing was forcing him to take alternative means…he said something else I cant remember…and then someone left promising to do what he asked! He even mentioned the Ministry and the transcripts of his follower's trials." said Damon wide eyed, he always called Voldemort the Dark Lord, since that's the name he heard from his father, uncle and aunt.

Severus froze, well that blew his theory of him going mad to hell, he had felt the mark tingle then. He didn't doubt Damon for a second, even if he had been tempted to, the mark tingling would have been a coincidence too many. If the Dark Lord was going after the transcripts then his spying days were over, if he had nothing to lose he would have tried to convince the Dark Lord otherwise. The thing was, he wasn't alone, he had Damon to think about and he couldn't risk going to his death and leaving him alone.

"I'm not lying!" said Damon swallowing thickly.

"I did not think you were, little one," said Severus soothing him. "Just calm down, first things first, how do you feel?" he needed soothed as well, but he didn't want Damon to see how worried he was.

"Hungry, thirsty," said Damon licking his dry lips.

"No pain?" asked Severus eyeing him as if trying to detect a lie.

"Well my shoulder does ache, and my leg feels as if it's still asleep," said Damon telling his dad the complete truth, knowing better than to lie to him.

"Here, drink this," said Severus, not having to tell his son what it was.

Damon gratefully drank the pain reliever and muscle relaxant; it began to work immediately making him feel better. "How long was I asleep?" he asked, relaxing back into the pillows, feeling a little drowsy. "You look exhausted…have you even slept? I don't like seeing you like this dad…promise me you'll get something to eat, sleep and a shower." he smelt worse than him and he'd been the one injured.

Severus felt his heart constrict, and felt guilty that his son felt so worried about him, "I will," he said quietly. "I need something from you before you fall asleep little one."

Damon grinned a little, "You've not called me that in a while."

"That's because you aren't my little one anymore," said Severus smirking at him.

"Am so," murmured Damon, tiredly.

"I need the memory Damon, I'm going to extract it alright?" said Severus, needing his son's permission he didn't want to violate his privacy without it.

"Alright," whispered Damon. Thinking intently on the memory, knowing he probably wouldn't remember it soon enough, most people didn't remember things they dreamt. It faded away the more awake you became, very rarely was anyone able to remember a dream to exact detail. Of course they weren't talking about a dream, but Damon had been unconscious. "You better sleep." he added before sleep claimed him completely.

Severus fished out a vial from his robes, and placed the memory in it, he had promised his son he'd sleep…but that might not be possible. Jumping up, he immediately went to find Lucius; things were just about to get complicated and fast.

* * *

><p>There we go! so will we see Voldemort brought to an end fast or will it be long and drawn out battle giving damon a chance to train properly? R&amp;R PLEASE<p> 


End file.
